


irresistible shrimpy

by arkive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Hinata Shouyou, F/F, Hinata Harem, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone-centric, Kinda oblivious, M/M, Multi, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, No one's straight, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Polyamorous relationship, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Sugawara Koushi, everyone is whipped for hinata, everyone's in the same college, hinata avoided everyone because of his 'feelings', hinata is baby, multiple boyfriends uwu, no one can handle hinata's cuteness, protective tanaka and nishinoya, very cute!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkive/pseuds/arkive
Summary: hinata takes yachi’s place and goes to a singles event, not expecting to find his crushes there.aka a fic where everyone’s finally in college and everyone is still head over heels for karasuno’s former #10.





	1. singles event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not completely sure about japan's schools system so if there's any mistakes that i've made about the time differences between when they graduate and etc, i apologise!

Hinata didn’t really know why he agreed to go, but perhaps it was because of the puppy eyes that Yachi had been giving him, or perhaps he just _kind of_ really wanted to try on the pretty skirt.

It was a Sunday morning and Hinata was in his bedroom, packing his stuff for college when he heard a loud banging on the door. He didn’t bother to open the door because a figure soon entered the room and Hinata didn’t have to look up to find out who it was, “Yachi, just because my mom gave you our keys doesn’t mean you have to barge into my room all the time,” Hinata picked up a few mangas and placed it into a box. 

“It’s an emergency!” Yachi panted and tried to calm down her breathing. “You say that every time you barge into my room!” Hinata finally looked up at her and pouted. 

“…okay, yes, I admit that, but I swear this is the most important emergency!” 

Hinata raised his left eyebrow, “…what did you do this time?” 

“Not me! It’s.. it’s uh, my mom…” Yachi scratched the back of her neck and puffed out a breath, frustration painted all over her face. 

Hinata chuckled softly as he got up from the floor and went to sit on his bed, patting the space next to him and signalling the still frustrated Yachi to come sit next to him. 

“Did she set you up for another singles event?” 

Yachi nodded furiously and sobbed dramatically, “She thinks it’s time for me to, and I quote, ‘finally settle down and have a boyfriend’… but I’m only nineteen for god’s sake! I haven’t even started college, I never had a job, and I hate boys!” 

Hinata chuckled and patted her back, ever since he asked Yachi to tutor him during their first year, he had gotten very close with her and even after they graduated from high school, they still remained best friends and they trusted each other with everything, which is why Hinata was the very first person Yachi came out to as bisexual. It had always been quite obvious to Hinata though, Yachi might be shy around boys all the time but Hinata had seen the way she’d blush and stutter when some girls were around, specifically Shimizu and her actions were obviously not cause by pure shyness. 

“How did she even find so many singles events?” 

“One of her high school friends is working for a singles event company.. I don’t even know this kind of company exists! But ever since my mom went to that high school reunion, she had been meeting up with her almost everyday! So since she’s technically a matchmaker and she obviously needs more ‘customers’ AND she knows my mom, guess who’s unlucky? Me! My mom literally set me up for more than five times! I’m nineteen, not twenty-nine! She should be concern about my studies like every moms do, not my love life!” Yachi laid down on the bed and groaned in frustration.

“So.. you need me to help you lie to your mom that you’re busy, again?” Hinata had been covering up for Yachi every time her mother set her up for a singles event, even though they were not the best duo when it comes to being a genius, Hinata had a really imaginative mind that helped them make up plenty of excuses and Yachi’s mom _always_ fell for it. 

“No… my mom’s getting really suspicious and I’m well-known for not being actively social, I can’t keep lying to her that I have somewhere else to go! We were lucky last time when we lied that we were going to a party, she clearly didn’t bought that but luckily she had to go to a meeting,” 

Hinata remembered that day clearly, they were pretending to be in a hurry for a non-existent party but Yachi’s mother was standing in front of the door, giving them an intense glare that terrified the hell out of Hinata. If it wasn’t for the phone call that notified her a sudden meeting that she had to go, Yachi would have been drag to the singles event and Hinata would be ban from going to their house for a month. 

“Then.. what do you want me to do?” Hinata had a bad feeling as soon as he saw the creepy smile that crept up to the corner of Yachi’s mouth.

“Hinata~ I helped you a lot, right?” the way Yachi dragged his name didn’t make him feel any less anxious.

“…uh, yes? I mean, I helped you a out a lot so, we’re even..” 

“I know you would never say no to me...” and that, _that_ was what made Hinata gave in. 

Yachi’s infamous puppy eyes.

“…fine, what is it?” 

Yachi giggled and hugged Hinata tightly before letting him go, “Hinata~ I need you to take my place and go to the singles event for me!” 

Hinata widened his eyes in horror, did he really just hear that? Did Yachi _really_ just say that? 

“B-But, this is a **heterosexual** singles event, if I had to take your place, I have to be…” Yachi nodded with a huge smile and Hinata swore, he really regretted asking Yachi to tutor him in their first year. 

“Yachi, are you.. crazy? I’m a boy!” Hinata got up from his bed and puffed out a breath. 

“I know! But, wigs exist!” Yachi got up as well and tried to persuade her best friend. However, Hinata went to sit on the floor and continued packing his stuff for college instead, ignoring the whines coming from Yachi. 

“Just, hear me out! You put on a wig, a beautiful top and a pretty skirt, then you’d look like a girl! No one would be suspicious, my mom wouldn't have a clue because her friend doesn’t know how I look like, and I don’t have to go to that singles event!” 

“Yachi! What makes you think I’d look like a girl?” 

“You wouldn’t know if you didn’t try!” Yachi pulled out a skirt out of nowhere and surprisingly, it caught Hinata’s attention. 

Hinata had never try cross-dressing, but ever since he was a kid, he had been interested in females’ clothing and he would always wonder how it’d feels like to be wearing in those beautiful clothes. During most part of his childhood, he would be jealous of his sister Natsu when their mother would buy her lots of pretty clothes, but he was too afraid that he would be seen as ‘weird’ so he never had the courage to ask his mother to buy it for him, or even ask Natsu to let him try on her clothes. Though, it never really bothered him and as years passed by, he had slowly forgotten about that especially after he started becoming interested in volleyball, but deep inside, he would still very much love to feel those pretty fabrics against his skin. 

“Hinata? Are you okay? It’s fine if you don’t want to! Sorry… I’m just really anxious about this whole thing, but I should’ve put your feelings first, I’m sorry if you’re uncomforta-”

“It’s okay! I’d do it!” 

Hinata’s sudden change of attitude completely surprised Yachi, she wasn’t sure why Hinata agreed all of a sudden, but the excitement in his eyes… it was familiar, very familiar. Yachi had seen the way Hinata’s eyes light up a lot of times when they were still in high school, and the only thing that would make him this excited was volleyball.  _And perhaps a few particular people._

“Hinata… why does he looks so excited?” Yachi thought, tilting her head to the side in confusion. She might not had a clue to the reason behind Hinata’s excitement, but to say she was relieved would be an understatement, it had been a while since she had seen Hinata this excited and she definitely didn’t mind seeing this side of Hinata. 

It had been a month since they graduated from Karasuno, although things didn’t exactly end well for the volleyball team, but it wasn’t bad either. They failed to win at the nationals but they still ended up in second place which didn’t really leave any regrets for them. But perhaps it was Hinata’s last match as Karasuno’s player, Hinata seemed really depressed and ever since then, Yachi had not seen him talking about volleyball nor mention anything about his teammates. It was as if he had completely cut ties with volleyball.. with his teammates.. and with Kageyama. 

Yachi knew Hinata was still in contact with Kenma, but other than Kenma, Hinata had no relations with any of his former friends, not even the second and third years who graduated a long while ago. Yachi knew there was no bad blood between them, because Hinata loved all of them dearly but perhaps he loved them so much, he chose to ignore the fact that they had all gone their own separate ways and were no longer together. Though there were a couple times when the second and third years would contact Yachi and tried to be updated about Hinata’s life, especially Tanaka and Nishinoya, who were once the closest senpais to Hinata. But Yachi never revealed too much about Hinata’s current life because she knew she was in no place to do that, though she really hoped that Hinata would reconcile with them soon. 

Which is _also_ why Yachi really wanted Hinata to take her place at the singles event.

“I-I’m going to try on these first, see if it’d fits…” Hinata said meekly and quickly hurried his way to the bathroom. 

A few minutes later, Hinata came out from the bathroom wearing the [top](https://itgirlclothing.com/collections/best-sellers/products/heart-hole-stripes-vintage-style-crop-top) and [skirt](https://www.depop.com/products/annabella_-black-mini-skirt-high-waisted/) with the long brown wig on top of his head, a tint of blush slowly appearing on his cheeks. 

“Hinata!! Oh my god, Hinata! You look so adorable!” Yachi could hardly close her mouth because she was too stunned from Hinata’s appearance, she knew Hinata had a slightly lean body and his height had always been adorable, yet she was still skeptical about the idea in the first place. But seeing how Hinata looked wonderfully beautiful in that outfit, Yachi had no doubt that everyone would _totally_ fall for it. 

“I-I do? I don’t l-look weird, right?” Hinata stuttered shyly and scratched the back of his neck. “Of course not! You look so pretty.. prettier than me!” Yachi beamed proudly, looking like the proudest mom. 

This, would definitely work. 

 

“We’re here!” Yachi looked at the cafe and took a deep breath before turning around and smiled at Shimizu, “Shimizu-senpai, thank you for driving us here!” Shimizu smiled and nodded, “It’s nothing, but… Hinata, are you okay?” 

The two girls turned around and looked at a nervous Hinata who was mumbling something under his breath, “Hinata! Do you need some water? Um, some sweets?!” Yachi fumbled over her words anxiously. 

Shimizu shook her head and mentally face-palmed herself, “Hinata, take a deep breath,” she said and handed him a bottle of water. Hinata finally came back to his senses and grabbed the bottle, taking a huge chunk of it and ended up choking on it. 

“HINATA!! SHIMIZU-SENPAI, PLEASE PAT HIS BACK!! HINATA, PLEASE DON’T DIE!” 

“YACHI-CHAN! HINATA’S NOT GOING TO DIE BUT HE MIGHT IF YOU KEEP SHAKING HIS BODY LIKE THAT!” 

“SHIMIZU-SENPAI!! HE’S NOT BREATHING!!!”

 

——

Hinata finally got out from the car after several attempts of escaping, he smiled at Yachi and Shimizu in an awkward manner before they drove off to nearest car park. Although Yachi and Shimizu were coming back because they were going to the cafe to ‘support’ Hinata in disguise, but Hinata still felt a heavy lump in his throat and anxiety kept rising as he took each step to the cafe. To make matters worse, he was ten minutes late thanks to his nervous breakdown and he really, really regretted agreeing to help Yachi. 

He took a deep breath before entering the cafe and a waitress immediately approached him, “Welcome to Singles Cafe! Do you have any reservations?” Hinata smiled awkwardly and thought, “…who would ever name their cafe ‘Singles Cafe’?” 

“Uh, yeah, I uh, a reservation for Hin- I mean, Yachi Hitoka!” Hinata tried to make his voice as soft as possible and luckily, the waitress didn’t seem to suspect anything as she smiled in the sweetest way possible, “Ah! You’re also here for the singles event! Hm, a cute girl like you is _still_ single? Ah.. the world works in a crazy way.. Please come with me!” the waitress whispered as if Hinata was invisible before she led the way with Hinata following her like a lost puppy. 

“…a-a cute girl? Do I really look cute in this outfit? D-Do I really look like a girl?” Hinata thought and a blush slowly appeared on his cheeks, not realizing a few pair of eyes that were following him intensely. 

“Excuse me, sorry for the interruption! But Miss Hitoka is finally here!” the waitress stopped in front of a booth where several people were sitting across from each other. 

Hinata finally came back to his senses when he heard the word ‘finally’, he blushed embarrassingly and thought, “Great.. I’m late and I made so many people wait for me… there’s like, fifteen people here!” 

“Hitoka?” 

Someone from the booth called out and Hinata shot his head up, widening his eyes in shock at the familiar voice. 

“…So, you’re Yachi Hitoka?”

Hinata widened his eyes for the umpteenth time and he could hardly feel his body, everyone’s attention was on him and there were _a few_ people who he clearly recognized, perhaps a little too much.

“Yachi-chan! We were waiting for you! Come on, take a seat!” another familiar voice spoke up but it just made Hinata’s anxiety far more worse. 

The waitress sensed Hinata’s uncomfortableness so she slowly pulled Hinata to the booth and squeezed his hand, “Hitoka-san, please take a deep breath! I’m sure they’re all nice and friendly, but if you need anything, just press the buzzer and I’d be here within seconds!” the waitress gave him one last smile before disappearing from the booth, and Hinata was left with fifteen pairs of eyes on him. 

“So, _Oikawa-san_ told us that you used to be a manager for Karasuno’s volleyball team! That’s so cool!” a girl next to Hinata said cheerfully and it calmed down Hinata’s nerves, he slowly regained his composure and nodded, “Y-Yeah, I guess it is cool…” though he still tried to look at anywhere but the five boys in front of him, _damn it, why are they here?_

“Uh, are you going to introduce yourself or not?” a girl with long blonde hair asked with an irritated tone, Hinata’s arrival clearly interrupted whatever conversation she was having with Oikawa, and she was obviously unhappy. 

“O-Oh! Right, sorry! I’m Hin-” Hinata swore he just saw those five boys smirked. “-Yachi Hitoka, I’m Yachi Hitoka! I’m nineteen years old, a-and I’m attending college soon,” Hinata immediately lowered his head shyly after he finished his introduction, but no matter how much he tried to make his presence as invisible as possible, those stares would still be on him. 

“Yachi-chan, it’s been _such_ a long while since I’ve seen you! Let me guess.. it’s been a year, hasn’t it?” Oikawa asked ‘innocently’ but Hinata could obviously sense a hint of bitterness in his tone. 

Oikawa Tooru, the Great King who graduated from Aoba Johsai two years ago. 

Despite coming from different teams and the fact that Karasuno defeated Seijoh two years ago, Oikawa and Hinata had actually form a friendship that Hinata would not really consider ‘close’ because he was still nervous around the Great King, but there were still a couple of times when they would go hang out(it was mostly oikawa’s idea) and have meals together (usually oikawa’s treat) even though Oikawa was already in college. 

But ever since Karasuno lost at the Spring Tournament’s final (which also happened during Hinata’s third year), Hinata had stop accepting Oikawa’s offer to hang out and no matter how hard Oikawa tried to see him or contact him, Hinata always had an excuse to avoid him. Oikawa was upset but college was already giving him a headache, so he stopped making the effort to meet up with Hinata and had never seen him since then. 

Hinata gulped guiltily and chuckled nervously, “Y-Yeah, haha, i-it’s been a year _huh_ ….” 

It would be a lie if Hinata say he didn’t miss the former setter, he still felt guilty to this day that he avoided him, he knew Oikawa was just trying to be nice and to be a good friend, but he still avoided him and he could never forgive himself for that. To be precise, Hinata could never forgive himself for avoiding and ignoring everyone, he felt awful, but he was truly _confuse_ and he really didn’t know how to face them. 

“Uh, anyway, I think we should all introduce ourselves to Hitoka-san!” the girl next to Hinata could sense a weird tension between them, she gulped awkwardly before she continued, “Hi, Hitoka-san! I’m Chiba Kumiko, I’m twenty years old and I’m from Furukawa College!” Hinata nodded at her with a huge smile, she had a really good, positive vibe and Hinata really liked her. 

“…I’m Shinohara Eri, I’m twenty-one years old and I’m also from Furukawa College, nice to meet you.” the girl with black hair and a high pony tail said meekly which was soon followed with a small smile. Hinata returned the smile and he had a good vibe from her as well, but the girl next to Shinohara was the one who spoke to Hinata with an irritated tone, and Hinata really didn’t need an introduction from her. 

“I’m Hoshino Aiko, nineteen years old and I’m going to the same college as Oikawa-kun~” she winked at Oikawa who was sitting across from her and Oikawa returned a wink as well. 

Oikawa had always been flirty, Hinata _knew_ that, but he still felt a weird pang in his heart and he really didn’t know how he felt about the flirty interaction between Oikawa and Hoshino. 

“Hello, Hitoka-san! I’m Akimoto Kinji, I’m twenty-two years old and I’m graduating soon! Also, I’m his twin brother!” the boy with a bald head introduced cheerfully and pointed at the boy next to him.

“Hi Hitoka-san! I’m Akimoto Takumi, I’m also twenty-two years old and I’m his twin brother, as well!” Hinata giggled at his funny tone, they somehow reminded him of Tanaka and Nishinoya. 

Hinata was taken aback at his own mention of the two familiar names, his eyes were filled with sadness but it was soon replace with anxious when the next person spoke up, “ _Kageyama Tobio_ , nineteen years old… going to college soon.” 

If Hinata was granted a wish by a genie right now, he would definitely wish for his existence to be wiped out by Thanos, _please_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first haikyuu fic!! hinata harem is EVERYTHING and i've been dying to post this uwu english is not my first language and i tend to make A LOT of grammatical errors so i'm sorry!


	2. the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone tried to be intimidating with hinata but the latter was just so adorable they somehow failed.

“Kageyama-san, Oikawa-san mentioned that you also went to Karasuno and you were on their volleyball team! Does that mean you know Hitoka-san as well?” Chiba asked curiously, she was pretty sure that Kageyama knew Hitoka because ever since she came to the booth, Kageyama had not taken his eyes off of her. Although, she wasn’t sure if his stares were friendly or not. 

“Of course Tobio-chan knows Yachi-chan! They were both in the same grade and Yachi became a manager when they were in their first year! They were _really_ close~ Right, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa smiled devilishly at Kageyama who was sitting next to him and it almost seemed like he was trying to piss off the younger, but instead, Kageyama smirked and nodded, “…of course we were close, so _so_ close.”

Hinata gulped for the umpteenth time but somehow, Kageyama’s deep voice made him feel some kind of way… He knew he should be praying for his life instead because Kageyama was clearly pissed, but the way Kageyama smirked…. _gah! bakageyama…. BAKAGEYAMA!!_

“Eh~ Kageyama-kun is not the only person who was close with her! Do you remember me, Yachi-chan? I’m Kuroo, we were _so_ close back then!”

Hinata looked at the man next to Kageyama and started sweating again, there he was… the unfairly attractive former captain of Nekoma. Kuroo graduated from Nekoma two years ago since he was also in third year when he first met Hinata, but he had been hanging out with Hinata through Kenma’s help and Hinata didn’t understand why he kept insisting on going out together, but he didn’t mind having a new friend anyway. Though Hinata wouldn’t consider their friendship ‘close’ as well because Kuroo was already in college and he was on their college’s volleyball team, he had so many practices and he was busier than Oikawa who had no intention of joining his college’s volleyball team. So no matter how much Kuroo wanted to hang out with Hinata, he didn’t have as much free time as Oikawa which is why Hinata wouldn’t consider himself close with Kuroo.

But Hinata also avoided Kuroo after Karasuno’s loss at the final and the former captain was just as upset as everyone else.

“Lev and Tsukki were also friends with Yachi-chan! Come say hi, you guys!” Kuroo nudged Lev who was sitting next to him, speaking like an adult to a child.

“H-Hi, Sh- Yachi, it’s been so long.” Lev however, stuttered and blushed like a teenage boy who was talking to their crush. Kuroo snickered at his attitude and rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t really blame him.

They were all surprise when they saw it was **Hinata** who came instead of Karasuno’s former manager, and he was even dressing as a girl. They were indeed upset about Hinata’s actions in the first place, but it had been so long since they had seen him and even though some of them wouldn’t admit it, they really missed him a lot. Some would spend days thinking about the orange-haired sunshine, some would even stare at his photos and weep a few tears. It wasn’t like Hinata was completely gone from the world, but the moment he avoided them, they knew they might just lose him once and for all.

But seeing Hinata today really raised their hope again, they wanted an explanation, but they wanted more to have Hinata stay by their side and never leave them again.

Never. 

“…hi, Yachi-san.” Tsukishima took a sip of his tea, never looking Hinata in the eyes but a tint of blush slowly appeared on his cheeks.

“Are you sure you were close with them, Hitoka-san? It seems like you’re on some kind of bad terms with them, to be honest.” Hoshino said with no hint of filter, she was clearly jealous that Hinata was getting all the attention and especially for the way Oikawa addressed her, she had been flirting with Oikawa from the beginning yet Oikawa was still kind of formal with her.

Hoshino mentally scoffed, yeah, Yachi was attractive and cute but she thought she was prettier, she didn’t know what made Yachi so special to the point that everyone only paid attention to her. 

“U-Uh, y-yeah, we used to be close when we were all in high school..” the bold question clearly made Hinata really uncomfortable. He knew he was at fault for avoiding everyone, he knew he should had given everyone an explanation instead of upsetting them, but it still made him sad and embarrassed that even a stranger could sense the awkward tension between them.

“Of course we were close! But most of us graduated from high school and went to college, we all moved on to our lives and lost contact with Yachi-chan, but that doesn’t mean we’re on some kind of bad terms.” Oikawa’s tone was firm and somehow irritated, Hoshino was clearly taken aback and so did Hinata because he never would have expect Oikawa to defend him.

Feeling humiliated, Hoshino silently drank her ice tea and looked away, her grip on the cup tightened as she blamed Oikawa’s sudden change of attitude on Hinata.

There were a few other people who made an introduction after that but they didn’t really leave any special impression to Hinata so he couldn’t really remember them, the rest of the event also went by quickly and it was kind of awkward, if it weren’t for Chiba and the twins the booth would be dead silent throughout the whole event.

People were starting to leave after an hour, though the event was not entirely a failure nor a success. There were only a few people who seemed like they were truly interested in each other, especially Chiba and Shinohara who Hinata was rooting for, he thought they would definitely look cute together. The twins seemed to be interesed in two other girls who were sitting across from them but they seemed kinda awkward, though Hinata really hoped that they could make some progress with the girls soon.

Other than that, Hoshino clearly liked Oikawa but after Oikawa somehow defended Hinata, they hadn’t flirt since then and despite Hoshino’s many attempts of trying to start longer conversations with him, Oikawa barely paid attention to her and instead, he focused on Hinata and his attention would be on him all the time. It wasn’t just Oikawa who stared at him throughout the whole event though, the other four boys kept staring at him as well and some (ku ahem roo) would even smirk and wink at him, some (mostly lev) would even blush and look away, slapping their own faces and making sure that they were not dreaming.

Hinata sipped on his apple juice and looked away, gulping nervously because everyone already left, except those five boys and himself. He was waiting for Yachi and Shimizu the whole time but he had not seen them coming into the cafe at all, “…support my ass.” he pouted ‘angrily’ and his tiny action was caught by the five boys.

They froze and blushed madly, heart pounding and mouth agape at the adorable sight. They made a promise to themselves that they were going to ‘demand’ an explanation from Hinata as soon as they saw him approaching their booth, they all mentally made the same decision to be ‘intimidating’ with Hinata, but seeing Hinata pouting so cutely… they really didn’t know how they were suppose to be ‘intimidating’ with him.

“…garh, how am I suppose to make him give us an explanation when he… when he pouts like that!” Kuroo groaned in frustration, he wanted to take a photo of Hinata right now because fuck, he is so damn adorable.

“…I wish I could him eat up right now,” Oikawa licked his lips as he stared at Hinata’s pouty lips intensely. He wanted to wreck the younger, make him scream his name and beg for more, but he wanted more to pull the younger into his lap and make out with him all day, cuddling him and giving him all the affection.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen Shouyou… a-and then he appeared out of nowhere dressing as a girl! Garh, my heart is too weak to handle this cuteness! H-He’s just so tiny and adorable…” Lev wanted to cry so bad, he wasn’t sure if it was because he missed Hinata so much or because Hinata was just so cute.

“…ugh, what’s the point of pouting like _that?_ What did he even gain from that? Honestly… so cute.. what the fuck?” Tsukishima swore he was going insane, he couldn’t even make up his mind and use an adjective on Hinata, he swore he was truly going insane.

“Hinata dumbass… HINATA DUMBASS!!” Kageyama’s ‘insult’ was limited but he really didn’t know how else to react to the _dumbass_ ’ pout.

 _Fuck_ , they just wanted to love Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hinata is the cutest fluffball


	3. apologies and affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, hinata apologised and the boys took care of him. kinda. sort of?

“U-Uh, I’m gonna.. h-have to go, my friends are here to fetch me, i-it was nice-”

“Chibi-chan, what makes you think we’re going to let you go?” 

Hinata was trying to leave but Oikawa’s voice intimidated him so much he immediately sat back down and lowered his head, looking like a child who did something wrong and was guilty for his actions.

“Hm, well, Chibi-chan~ Why did you come here? Did you know we were gonna be here as well?” 

Hinata shot his head up and was met with Oikawa’s stare, he immediately lowered his head again and blushed, “N-No! I-I didn’t know, if I knew I wouldn’t even agree to come…” he whispered the last part but it was loud enough for the five boys as they all raised their eyebrows, clearly dissatisfied with his answer. 

“Then why did you come here?” Tsukishima’s tone was cold and he had a blank face on, looking as scary as possible. 

Hinata looked up at him and immediately lowered his head again, his sad face was caught by the boys as they all turned to glare at Tsukishima who immediately regretted using that tone with Hinata. He didn’t mean to sound so cold and look so scary, he was just nervous that he was talking to Hinata…

“Um, Y-Yachi didn’t want to come so I just took her place…” 

“And you had no problem dressing as a girl?”

Hinata looked up at Kageyama for the first time and pouted, “O-Of course! I-I just wanted to help her, and I didn’t think there’s anything wrong with dressing as a girl, e-even though I’m a boy.. even though I was skeptical about Yachi’s idea in the first place..” 

Kageyama wanted to slap himself so bad for being the _actual_ dumbass, “S-Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way.. I-I was trying to say that, you actually had no problem coming to a singles event, disguising as a girl? Y-You weren’t worried that someone would find out?”

_“..okay, that doesn’t sound any different than what I asked him in the first place.”_ Kageyama thought and mentally slapped himself. 

“Y-Yeah, I just wanted to help Yachi.. she said I actually looked like a girl in this outfit and with the wig so.. but of course I was worried in the first place! But.. as long as Yachi gets to avoid this, I’m fine.” 

Their faces softened at Hinata’s words, the orange-haired sunshine had always been nice and kind with everyone, he had such a big heart he always tried his best to help everyone which is why it was hard for everyone to accept the fact that Hinata had push them away. Everyone knew there was definitely _something_ else that made him avoid them, everyone knew it was not just because they were graduating soon, because Hinata was still close with the second and third years after they graduated, it only happened after the final and no one had a clue to Hinata’s sudden behaviour. 

No one except.. perhaps, Yachi.

“…Hinata, why did you avoid us?” for the first time ever, Lev actually used a serious tone and it actually made Hinata anxious. Lev had always been cheerful and hyper, just like Hinata and despite coming from different teams, they were always one of the most hyper duos at the training camp and it truly made Hinata nervous but also sad, because he knew Lev was **truly** hurt by his action. 

Hinata wanted to lie, he wanted to come up with an excuse and leave this place, but he was tired of running and escaping from his _feelings_ , he was tired of convincing himself over and over again with a reason that had now become unconvincing. He took a deep breath before looking up at them, his stare was serious and it made the boys anxious as well, “Um, w-well, I… I’m sorry. I’m really sorry for avoiding you, for avoiding everyone.. it was never my intention to hurt or upset anyone, I was.. I was scared, I had gotten so attach to everyone it scared me that eventually, we all have to go our separate ways.” 

“..but, you were still close with Daichi senpai, Sugawara senpai, Tanaka senpai and Nishinoya senpai when they graduated..” Kageyama had always been confuse, even though the senpais had gone to college and they were, of course, busy with their new school life but they all still managed to spend time with their high school kouhais, and Hinata had no problem spending time with them as well. 

So what made it different this time?

“I.. I just realized that.. as soon as we graduate from Karasuno, we have to move on to a new life _too_.. even though I was able to still hang out with senpais but they had clearly gotten busier than the previous years, and it made me realize that we would get busy too.. and eventually, all of us would stop hanging out and we wouldn’t be so close anymore… I.. I just didn’t know how to accept that, so I..” Hinata was trying so hard to hold his tears back but he couldn’t help and started tearing up. 

It pained them to see Hinata in such state, so Oikawa immediately got up and went over to wipe his tears away, cupping his face into his hands and whispered calming words to him. Lev also got up and went to hug Hinata from behind, kissing his head multiple times and also whispered soothing words to him. 

Hinata felt so embarrassed for crying but he was also taken aback by the sudden affection, even though the other three boys were still in their seats but they were all trying to comfort him and fumbling over their words anxiously, it was kind of a funny sight to be honest. Hinata finally calmed down his breathing as he took a few deep breaths, Oikawa was still cupping his face in his hands and he tried to look away from him as much as he could, but he failed as he finally looked up and stared right into the older’s eyes, surprised to find adoration in his eyes. 

“Chibi-chan, are you okay?” Oikawa softly rubbed his thumbs over Hinata’s cheeks, his voice as soothing as possible. 

Hinata could feel Lev tightening his embrace from behind as he slowly nodded, a tint of blush appearing on his cheek, “I-I’m fine, m-m’sorry, t-this is s-so humiliating…” Hinata lowered his head again but his chin was tilted up by Oikawa’s finger, making him look right into his eyes again. 

“ _Baby_ , it’s not humiliating, never. It’s okay to cry, it’s okay to let out all your feelings, but it’s never okay to bottle it up and keeping it all to yourself, it’s unhealthy and we don’t want that for you.” Oikawa was so gentle with his words and _fuck_ , he was just so gentle with everything it made Hinata want to cry even more. 

“Yeah, Shouyou-chan. I-I know we wanted you to give us an explanation, but.. I’m sorry, _we’re_ sorry, this must be hard for you.. we should’ve been more patient with you..” Lev apologised and the others were all guilty as well. Yes, they all wanted an explanation but they would rather never receive an explanation than seeing Hinata cry and feeling so much pain, they were **this** whipped for Karasuno’s former #10. 

“..n-no, it’s okay!” Hinata turned to look at the three other boys, then Lev, then Oikawa, “I-I was at fault.. for avoiding everyone out of nowhere.. if it was me, I would’ve wanted an explanation too! You guys deserve an explanation.. and I should also stop running away from this… I’ve been avoiding you guys, I’ve been avoiding everything related to volleyball, to Karasuno.. and I’ve been avoiding confrontation. But I can’t keep running, I have to face reality someday and that someday is today, so… I’m sorry, I really am.” Hinata looked up at all of them as he got up from his seat and bowed at them, surprising all five them as they all hurried to make him sit back down. 

“…Hinata dumbass, you don’t have to bow at us! Y-You’re making it seem like w-we’re not close at all, dumbass!” Kageyama was the first who hurried over and made Hinata sit down, he ‘glared’ at him and puffed out a breath, seemingly speechless at Hinata’s action. 

“Y-Yeah! D-Dumbass Chibi-chan! Remember how I used to treat you to the arcades all the time? We were close, and we _still_ are! We’re all your friends, so don’t bow at us!” Kuroo flicked Hinata’s forehead which earned a whine from the younger. 

“…tsk, you’re really dumb, Hinata.” Tsukishima scoffed but his eyes were full of adoration, just like everyone else. 

Everyone was hurt when Hinata avoided them after the final, especially for those who were in the same grade as Hinata. Graduation was just in a few months but Hinata avoided them out of nowhere, no one was ready for that and no one wanted that, so everyone tried to make Hinata open up to them but he wouldn’t talk to anyone except Yachi. Even after graduation, no one managed to get one word out of him and that was it, their high school life ended and their friendship with Hinata also somehow came to an end. 

But their love for Hinata was stronger than their urge to know what happened to him, they wanted to confront him but they wanted more to see him happy. 

And this, this happy Hinata was all they ever needed. 

  

“..um, chibi-chan, do you know you look.. you look astonishingly pretty today? I uh.. shit, I’m hard.” 

And there was always that one person who had to ruin the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who said that


	4. kiss kiss fall in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, just read the chapter title.

Despite _Kuroo’_ s sudden remark, they had gone back to their usual selves and they wouldn’t stop talking about their current lives (mostly hinata’s) and it really warmed their hearts, it made them feel like they had gone back to their high school days.

But there was still one, tiny little difference…

They wouldn’t stop flirting with Hinata and the latter really didn’t know how to handle it.

“Shouyou, I’ve never realize this but the glint in your eyes makes you look so beautiful!” Lev complimented and Hinata wasn’t sure if he was trying to flirt or he was simply being honest, but it still made him blush madly and it also made the other four boys glare at Lev.

“You’re so lame,” Tsukishima took a sip of his tea and scoffed, though he secretly agreed with Lev because gosh, Hinata’s eyes were so beautiful he wouldn’t mind getting lost in it. _Fuck, I’m so cheesy, wtf._

“I’m just being honest! Look Hinata in his eyes and tell him his eyes aren’t beautiful! Do it, if you dare!” Lev challenged and snickered when he saw the way Tsukishima’s cheeks just turned into a shade of pink.

“…boring.”

Hinata giggled and shook his head, talking to them really made him realize how much he missed everyone, even though he still had Yachi and Kenma by his side after the tournament, he still missed those times when he would hang out with all his friends.

“Chibi-chan, you mentioned that you’re going to college soon right? Which college are you attending?” Oikawa asked while playing with Hinata’s hair, making the latter blushed for the umpteenth time.

Since they were the only ones left in the booth, Oikawa and Kuroo had both change their seats next to Hinata, basically sandwiching the younger and basically angering the other three.

“U-Um, Shibata College!” as soon as the name of the college slipped out of Hinata’s mouth, the five of them widened their eyes and stared at Hinata in surprise.

Hinata looked at them in confusion, Shibata College wasn’t really some kind of top college in their prefecture and their academic achievement wasn’t the best so Hinata was able to manage to get into it, but their sports department was pretty impressive and it was the only reason Hinata chose that college.

“Wh-“ Hinata seemed to caught onto something and widened his eyes as well.

Hinata wasn’t completely sure about Oikawa, Kuroo and Lev’s academical performance but he did know that Kuroo got into a college because of a sports scholarship and Lev did mention before that he wanted to attend Kuroo’s college, though he never knew which college they were attending.  
Oikawa on the other hand, got into another college purely based on his entrance exam’s result. Tsukishima had always been a smartass, acing every single tests and never failed to get straight As every semester, so he probably got into some top college.

But Kageyama was just like him, it was hard for them to score at least thirty marks in every tests so Hinata figured he’d probably get into a college that was famous for its sports department.

But… it _couldn’t_ be, right?

“…u-um, Oikawa-san, which college are you attending?”

“Well… I dropped out of my college last semester because I wasn’t doing well and I hate accounting, so I’m going to his college this month as a, ahem.. freshman..” Oikawa explained and pointed at Kuroo, a blush crept up to his cheeks because of embarrassment.

Hinata slowly nodded and turned to look at Kageyama and Tsukishima, “…a-are you guys going to the same college? T-The same college as them?” they slowly nodded, still shocked and frozen.

Hinata nodded again and he could feel his heart rate rising, “s-so.. all of you are going to the same college?” they all nodded. “w-which college?”

“…Shibata College.”

 

Hinata was sure that they were not in some kind of K-Drama because things weren’t suppose to be _this_ coincidental.

“Hinata!”

The awkward tension was thankfully save by the two figures who just entered the cafe, making Hinata quickly came back to his senses and turned to look at the two person who were suppose to come here and ‘support’ him.

“W-Where were you guys?” Hinata got up and pouted ‘angrily’, making the five boys melted at the adorable sight.

“Sorry, Hinata! We couldn’t find a parking lot and there was a really long traffic, we just managed to park it somewhere else and we came here as fast as possible! I’m sorry, Hinata!” Yachi apologised guiltily, she _knew_ those five boys were going to come to the singles event and she was guilty and worried as hell, she didn’t know how Hinata was suppose to handle it if they weren’t there for him.

“It’s okay! It’s not your fault, I’m just glad you’re here.” Hinata smiled and it made Yachi feel somehow relieved.

“So the **real** Yachi is finally here!” Lev said and Hinata finally remembered their presence.

“H-Haha, yeah, I’m here!” Yachi laughed nervously, she wasn’t close with any of them and even though she used to tutor Kageyama along with Hinata, they weren’t exactly close and they wouldn’t even have any conversation if it wasn’t for Hinata.

“Oya oya oya? Isn’t this Karasuno’s former manager?” Kuroo teased as Shimizu rolled her eyes and chuckled, “Long time no see, you guys.”

“Hi, Shimizu-senpai!” Kageyama greeted while Tsukishima gave her a respectful nod.

“How was the event?” Shimizu asked as they took a seat across Hinata.

“Hm, it was okay, there was a girl who was interested in Oikawa though!” Kuroo smirked and mentally wrote down 1:0 in a scoreboard. _One point for me, tsk!_ Because as soon as he said that, Hinata’s face turned into a sad one and Oikawa really regretted flirting with Hoshino.

“J-Just because she was interested in me doesn’t mean I was! Chibi-chan, please trust me!” Oikawa pleaded as he held onto Hinata’s hand, showing him his puppy eyes. However, Hinata pulled his hand away and pouted, “Y-You _did_ flirt with her!”

Everyone laughed and Kuroo even pulled Hinata to his chest, hugging him and ‘comforting’ him, jokingly said that he deserved someone better than Oikawa. But Oikawa on the other hand, widened his eyes in surprise because.. because he didn’t expect Hinata to actually say that.

“Chibi-chan, are you _jealous?”_

Hinata widened his eyes and everyone was kind of taken aback by Oikawa’s question.

“W-What? No! Of course not! W-Why would I be jealous?” Hinata stuttered and he couldn’t stop blushing, of course he wasn’t jealous.. he had _no_ reason to!

“But your reaction says otherwise, Chibi-chan.. you are indeed jealous that I was flirting with Hoshino!” Oikawa smiled widely and he looked like he was in cloud-nine, he was so overjoyed he suddenly pulled Hinata closer and kissed him on his cheek.

Kissed.. him on his cheek…

The booth was so quiet anyone would be able to hear if a pin drop to the floor, everyone was shock and no one could comprehend what just happened, not even Hinata and Oikawa who made everyone speechless.

Oikawa was just happy that Hinata was jealous about him flirting with Hoshino, he just wanted to hug Hinata but his eyes suddenly shifted to the younger’s cheek and he kissed it without thinking twice.

_“His cheek is so soft.. like a baby’s skin! How is that even possible?”_

Hinata was shock as well, he wasn’t able to count how many times he had blush today and this just added to the never ending list. Yes, he _might_ be jealous that Oikawa flirted with Hoshino, he wasn’t sure why but yes, it did piss him off a little.

But _this…_ never in a million years would he expect the Great King to kiss his cheek.

It just happened out of nowhere, and it just made him even more confuse. He had no idea why Oikawa did that, was it intentional? Or was he just teasing him? The Great King had always been flirtatious with almost everyone and the kiss might just meant nothing to him, but it meant _something_ to Hinata.

Yachi was the first one who came back to her senses because first, she had to go home and start packing her stuff for college and second, she clearly sensed Hinata’s confusion and slight uncomfortableness, and she had to do something.

“Ah! I forgot that we have somewhere else to go, we need to hurry! Let’s go, Shimizu-senpai, Hinata! A-And it was nice seeing you guys again, see you next time!” Yachi said as she got up from the booth and quickly dragged Shimizu and Hinata away, leaving the cafe within seconds and not even giving the boys a chance to say goodbye.

The booth was still quiet, but it was filled with a scary tension because everyone was glaring at the Great King who wasn’t sure if kissing Hinata’s cheek was a good or bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if they dont drop season 4 asap im going to lose my mind .  
> also, recommend me some animes pls! and ur comments r my motivation to write so pls comment n give ur opinions if you'd like! ♡


	5. feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata and yachi had a talk.  
> also, shibata college!!

The kiss was shocking, but it also somehow made Hinata realize _something_ that led to him opening up about his feelings to Yachi, it didn’t help much but it still calmed his nerves. 

“Yachi…” Hinata’s voice was soft, if Yachi wasn’t sitting next to him she wouldn’t even know someone was talking. 

Hinata had been quiet after they left the cafe, he wouldn’t speak a word throughout the whole car ride and would just stare right out the window, face plastered with an unreadable expression. It was only after Shimizu drove them back to Hinata’s house that he started talking, but his somewhat sad tone made Yachi really worried.

“Hinata.. are you okay?”

“I don’t know.. everything happened so quickly I.. I didn’t know how to handle it,” Hinata finally looked up at Yachi and pouted sadly, making Yachi mentally cooed at the adorable sight.

“T-The Great King.. he just kissed me out of nowhere! A-And he did it in front of _them_! Yachi.. you know how I _feel_ about them, right?” Yachi slowly nodded. “-I’m not sure how they feel about me, b-but… their actions today are really confusing, I was sure everyone would be mad at me but they.. they were so gentle with me? I know I was stupid for avoiding them, it was the dumbest thing I’ve ever done.. but I still expected them to be very mad at me b-but instead, they were so understanding! Not to mention that they even flirted with me! I’m so confused…”

Unexpectedly, Hinata’s words made Yachi laugh and it really confused him even more, “Y-Yachi! Why are you laughing?” Hinata pushed Yachi lightly with his elbow and pouted. “N-Nothing, I just think you’re really cute, Hinata.” Yachi giggled as she pinched Hinata’s cheeks softly, earning a whine from the latter.

“Yachi…” Hinata groaned, he was expecting Yachi to give him some advice, not pinching his cheeks and calling him cute!

“Okay, okay.. fine.” Yachi giggled and pulled her hands away, regaining her composure and finally seemed to look serious for the first time.

“Hinata.. the first time you opened up to me about _them_ was after the tournament, and that was the time when you came out to me as gay. I always knew you were gay, though. It was pretty obvious.. just like how you said it was obvious that I’m bisexual, but at that time.. I didn’t really have any serious crushes, I might be attracted to someone but it was never that serious, but you… I always knew there was someone else that you _seriously_ like,”

It was true that Yachi had always known that Hinata was gay, none of them knew exactly who was the first person that discovered the other’s sexuality but Yachi always knew because of the way Hinata stared at _Kageyama._ The freak duo might always bickered with each other but perhaps they spent so much time together, some kind of feelings blossomed between them.

Hinata always denied that Kageyama felt the same but Yachi and _everyone_ knew it wasn’t just an one-sided feeling.

During their second year, Yachi had started to notice the way Hinata would act around the other boys, whether it’s their own teammates or players from other schools. Hinata’s cheeks were always tinted with a pretty shade of pink when boys complimented him or had some kind of body contact with him, he would stutter and avoid eye contact with them and sometimes, he would even run away, leaving the boys in confusion.

“I know you were.. disgusted with yourself because you felt that crushing on more than _one_ person was disgusting and wrong,” Yachi placed her hand on top of Hinata’s when she sensed the way Hinata’s body tensed up, she squeezed it softly and gave him a comforting smile. “-but Hinata, there’s really nothing wrong with that. You see, if a person is in a relationship but they fell in love with another person and cheated, that’s wrong. We can’t control our feelings, but we can control our actions. If you fell out of love, you need to break up with your partner and let them find their own true love, you can’t control your feelings but you can’t _hurt_ them either. It’s never okay to cheat, that’s wrong, but you.. Hinata, you’re not in any relationship, _are_ you?” Hinata immediately shook his head. “That’s right! You’re not in any relationship, so why is that wrong? Like I said, we can’t control our feelings, no one can. So it’s okay to like more than one person, heck, you can like as many people as you want, as long as you don’t do anything that could potentially hurt someone’s feelings. Besides, polyamorous relationships exist! You might just end up having multiple boyfriends who would agree to be in a polyamorous relationship, and that’s _not_ wrong!”

Hinata widened his eyes, polyamorous relationship… he never thought of that.

“B-But.. no one would be okay to share their boyfriend with other people!”

“Oh no, no no no, Hinata.. you’re not a _thing,_ no one is going to _share_ you. You are your own person, and so are they. This is a kind of relationship where everyone has to be okay with it, if one is not comfortable then it won’t work, but _if_ everyone is okay with it, then it’s a relationship that is built on everyone’s trust, consent and love. It’s not cheating, it’s a relationship, do you understand, Hinata?”

Yachi’s words had since been stuck on Hinata’s mind, he still wasn’t sure about the whole polyamorous relationship thing, he still felt like it was somehow wrong that he liked more than one person, but he did promise Yachi and _himself_ to learn to accept himself, and to accept his feelings.

Hinata was still not sure if he only had some crushes on some of them, or he seriously fell for them, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to deny the fact that those people did manage to stay on his mind every single day.

 

It had been a week since the singles event and Hinata had receive a lot of texts from some of them, his replies were always short and somehow awkward but it didn’t stop them from texting him and trying to ask him out, though it always failed but they were still glad that they were at least in touch with him. 

Today was the enrollment day at Shibata College, Hinata had been anticipating this day for so long because it had always been part of his dream to attend a college and to experience the stressful yet somewhat entertaining college life, but ever since he knew that _they_ were also going to Shibata College he had been more anxious than excited, he couldn’t stop imagining tons of scenarios in his mind, especially those involved him meeting them for the first time since the singles event.

Hinata was anxious, but deep down he was also excited to meet them again and he also couldn’t stop imagining scenarios where they would perhaps.. flirt with him.

“Oh my god, Hinata, stop! Argh, this is.. this is so humiliating! J-Just because they kinda flirted with me d-doesn’t mean they would do it again! Hinata dumbass…” Hinata muttered the last part but it was loud enough for Yachi who just entered the room.

“Hinata, why are you mimicking Kageyama-kun?” Yachi plopped herself down on Hinata’s bed and stared at him in confusion.

Yachi’s question made Hinata blush as he cleared his throat awkwardly, “I-I’m not mimicking him!” Yachi gave him a suspicious look, “You literally just said ‘Hinata dumbass’ in Kageyama’s voice!”

“I-I’m not! It’s not _physically_ possible to speak with someone’s voice…”

“Hinata….”

“Huh?”

“Are you high?”

 

“…YACHI DUMBASS!!” 

 

The Hinata household was filled with sobs and cries as Hinata waved goodbye at his family dramatically, it was suppose to be a sad sight but..Hinata’s mother was crying on Hinata’s father’s chest and she was hitting him softly, earning awkward smiles from the latter; Natsu was clinging onto her favorite teddy bear as she sobbed loudly, waving a banner that said ‘HINATA SHOUYOU !! MAY YOU LEAVE IN PEACE !!”.

Yachi smiled awkwardly as she muttered, “I’m pretty sure Hinata isn’t dead..”

Shimizu turned to look at Yachi who was sitting next to her and chuckled, “He isn’t, but it’s kinda cute, isn’t it? Having a family that truly loves you to the point that your departure to college is almost equivalent to your death.” Yachi stared at Shimizu in horror and chuckled nervously, _how is_ that _cute..?_

Shimizu saw the look on Yachi’s face and chuckled again, “I’m kidding. But it is cute, though, their love for Hinata…”

Yachi tilted her head to the side in confusion, _why does Shimizu-senpai looks kind of sad?_

“Shimizu-senpai.. are you okay?”

Shimizu didn’t turn her head to look at Yachi but a smile crept up to the corner of her mouth, “Yeah, Hinata’s family just reminded me of my family… It’s been months since I’ve gone back home and I missed them a lot, but life in college is hectic and I’ve been working two part-time jobs, it’s nearly impossible to go all the way back here in Miyagi and visit them.”

Yachi frowned when she noticed the slight glint of sadness in Shimizu’s eyes, so she placed her hand on the older’s shoulder and patted it comfortingly, “But you’re here in Miyagi now! You were here way before the day Hinata went to the singles event.. so you probably went back home and visited them!”

It was a long pause of silence before Shimizu spoke up, “..no, actually, no. I’ve been here for two weeks but I haven’t had the chance to go back, I’m here for an internship before the semester break ends and I have to go back to Tokyo in five days, but the internship takes up almost ten hours a day and I don’t have any day off, I was only able to drive you guys the other day for like one or two hours.. so it’s hard to go back especially for the fact that my house is literally three hours away from the internship, it would take six hours to go home and back to the internship.”

Yachi pouted sadly and Hinata was also frowning, they both felt sad for Shimizu and they couldn’t imagine how hard must it be for her. Leaving your family and going to a foreign place where you had to learn and do everything all by yourself was tough, but it was tougher to handle the sadness of not having your family by your side.

“I always thought that going to Tokyo was a wrong choice, but my family always tell me that in order to pursue something, I have to give up something, and so I did.. I gave up the chance to spend time with my family and I truly regretted it… but, they _also_ tell me that they are proud of me, that I’m giving up something so important to pursue my dream, and ever since then I’ve been proud of myself too and I vowed to myself that I would never give up my dream nor let my family down.”

The way Shimizu smiled was blinding but also beautiful, the way she talked about her family and her dream was so touching it motivated Yachi and Hinata. They had been excited yet anxious about starting their new life in college, they knew things would be so different from Karasuno and to be honest, none of them were truly ready for that. But after hearing what Shimizu said, they were more than excited to start a new chapter in their lives.

“Shibata… here I come!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been feeling rly disappointed in the way i write this fic because i just don't feel like it's written rly well yknow? but reading your comments rly made my day and made me feel a whole lot better so ty to all yall comments <3 
> 
> this is sort of a filler chapter but the next chapter will include hinata meeting the boys again so,, be ready to see some flirting and fluff ! fluff ! fluff !


	6. shibata college

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when i wrote this chapter, i accidentally added some.. flirt fluff flirt fluff flirt love rivals fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added a few more characters in this chapter and the guys, especially oikawa and kuroo were not happy about it ^__^

“Oh.. my.. god!” 

Hinata and Yachi both had their mouths agape as they stood in front of the main gate, face plastered with a shocked expression but eyes filled with excitement.

“Yachi! We’re really here!” Hinata grinned widely as he placed both of his hands on each side of his waist, a look of determination on his face. “Hah! I’m going to defeat everyone, especially the strong and intimidating ones!”

Yachi turned to look at Hinata and mentally face-palmed herself, “Hinata, you’re here to study! And you’re not even at a volleyball match, why are you even talking about defeating people?”

“Ack, you don’t understand! Studying is also a form of fight, I’m going to study hard and fight against everyone!” Hinata grinned proudly and started laughing like he just won some competition.

A pair of arms, though, suddenly made its way to Hinata’s waist and wrapped itself around it, startling Hinata and making him stopped laughing.

“That’s so motivating, Chibi-chan~!”

Hinata’s eyes widened in shock at the _attractively_ familiar voice, he turned around and stared right into those captivating eyes, “T-The Great King?!” the nickname, however, earned a frown from the older, “Ehh Chibi-chan~ Why do you always call me that? Call me Tooru, Tooru!” Oikawa whined and Hinata thought his whines were extraordinarily cute, while the other guys just found it extremely disgusting.

“B-But you always call me Chibi-chan! So why should I call you that? Hmph…” Hinata pouted and Oikawa swore he was so close to fainting.

Hinata… pouting cutely… in his arms? His dream literally just came true!

“Ahh, Iwa-chan, let go of me!”

But before Hinata could even comprehend everything, he could feel those strong arms leaving his waist all of a sudden and it made him miss the warmth of the embrace.

“Shouyou, is Shittykawa harrassing you?”

Hinata came back to his senses when he heard the familiar voice as he stared right up at the owner of the voice and widened his eyes.

“Iwaizumi-san?!”

Iwaizumi slowly nodded, a tint of blush slowly crept up to his cheek.

“Iwa-chan, why do you call him that? You guys aren’t even that close!” Oikawa complained but he soon shut his mouth close when Iwaizumi glared at him, _Iwa-chan is so scary…_

“For your information, Shou-chan and I _were_ close.”

It was not suppose to make him feel like his heart just got crushed, Hinata thought, but he could feel his heart twitched at Iwaizumi’s use of the past tense even though it was nothing but mere fact.

However, the glint of sadness in Hinata’s eyes was not able to escape from Iwaizumi and it made him feel really guilty, “..I mean, we _are_ still close, right? Shou-chan?”

Hinata was slightly taken aback because Iwaizumi was the first person he avoided and this was the first time he had seen the older in years, he was expecting their first meeting after so many years to be extremely awkward and slightly strained.

“Iwaizumi-san…” Hinata stared at Iwaizumi with a pout but his eyes were full of happiness, they weren’t as close as his relationship with his other friends, he only had the chance to get closer with Iwaizumi because of Oikawa and if it wasn’t for him Hinata wouldn’t even have the courage to initiate a conversation with the intimidating wing spiker. But ever since Hinata and Oikawa had gotten closer, Iwaizumi had been tagging along to Karasuno’s practices and they had slowly gotten closer with each other.

If it wasn’t for the _incident_ back in the beginning of Hinata’s third year, Hinata might still talk to Iwaizumi and would only start avoiding him when he also started avoiding everyone else.

It wasn’t Iwaizumi’s fault but it wasn’t Hinata’s either, yet Hinata felt guilty for avoiding him just like how he felt guilty towards everyone. It was a foolish mistake but at the moment, he was happy that Iwaizumi was not mad at him and he was also thankful that he got to reconcile with the older, that was all that mattered.

“Ehh~ Chibi-chan, don’t look at Iwa-chan like that! I’m going to be jealous!” Oikawa whined like a kid and it made Hinata giggle.

“Who cares if you’re going to be jealous?”

A pair of arms sneaked its way to Hinata’s waist and it surprised the younger, again.

“Kuroo! Get away from Chibi-chan!” Oikawa was fuming but Kuroo, of course, was not threatened by his threat as a smirk crept up to his mouth.

“Chibi-chan, I missed you so much.. why didn’t you reply to my text last night?” Kuroo whispered huskily and Hinata could feel a sudden warmth on his neck, his cheeks tinted with the color of crimson.

“I-I.. I fell asleep…” Hinata replied meekly and somehow, he didn’t really want to get away from Kuroo’s embrace.

“Ah, is that so? Guess I didn’t have to _punish_ you, then…” Kuroo’s voice was deep and hoarse, making it sexier and harder for Hinata to handle it.

_“Shit, I can’t feel my legs…”_

“Kuroo, if you keep whispering like that it’s going to be hard for Shouyou not to fall.” Kenma said out of nowhere, making Hinata realised his presence.

“K-Kenma!” as if he just found his source of help, Hinata smiled at him widely and hold out his hands, seemingly asking for a hug. He had been in touch with Kenma through texting and facetiming, though they could have seen each other every week if Kenma was not in Tokyo. But Kenma did mention that he would be attending a college in Miyagi and to make matters even better, they were going to the same college!

But of course, Kenma intended to make it a surprise for Hinata which explained why the latter was so surprise to see him here.

“Hi, Shouyou.” Kenma smiled a little and pulled Hinata away from Kuroo and into his embrace, surprising every single one of them.

“..Kenma, get away from Hinata!!!”

Kuroo and Oikawa tried to pull Hinata away from Kenma but miraculously, Kenma managed to ‘dodge’ them while still having Hinata in his arms.

“What are you guys doing?”

Everyone was so focus on those four they did not realise someone was standing right next to them. Someone very unexpecting.

“E-Eh?!” Oikawa was the first who turned to look at the person because damn, that was such a familiar voice.

“U-Ushiwaka?!”

Hinata turned to look at the person when the name slipped out of Oikawa’s mouth and he widened his eyes for the umpteenth time, “J-Japan?!”

To say Hinata was shock would be an understatement, because _what is THE Ushiwaka doing here? At Shibata College?_

Hinata had heard a couple rumours about Ushijima’s whereabouts, some said he went to a top college in Tokyo, some said he studied overseas in London or Sydney, and some even said he did not attend any college but was already accepted in the national volleyball team.

But none of the rumours said he went to Shibata College!

“Hinata Shouyou,” Ushijima raised his eyebrow in amusement as he stared at Hinata, he was not particularly close with him but he did give him a couple personal practices after Karasuno defeated Shiratorizawa at the final. Though the practices only lasted for about three months because Ushijima accepted an internship offer at Tokyo and he had not seen the younger since then.

But, something did happen between them during those three months of practices. Ushijima was not sure about Hinata but he was sure that he, did feel something for Karasuno’s former #10. 

“Ja- Hi! N-Nice to see you again, Ushijima-san!” Hinata quickly bowed at him and he could feel his legs shaking, face filled with an expression that showed how anxious he was.

Ushijima nodded and turned to look at the former Seijoh players who were glaring at him as always, “Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Haijime.. you guys are here, too?”

The former Seijoh players gritted their teeth together and smiled deviously, “Got any problem with that?”

“..No, but I haven’t seen you guys at the campus before, so.. that implies that you are both freshmen.”

Ushijima was not wrong, but hearing that from him made Oikawa and Iwaizumi fume in anger.

“So what?!”

“Nothing, it’s just interesting that instead of becoming my opponents again, you became my kouhais.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi truly wanted nothing more than punching Ushijima in his face.

“A-Ah, let’s not fight okay?” Hinata tried to stop Oikawa and Iwaizumi from attacking Ushijima before he turned to look at the former Shiratorizawa’s player, “Ushijima-san! I-I thought you’re in the national volleyball team! U-Um, or London? Sydney? Anywhere **_but_** Shibata College..” he asked and muttered the last part.

Anyone would be surprise to find out that Ushiwaka was still in Miyagi and they would be even more surprise if they knew he was attending a college here. Even though Shibata College’s sports department was pretty good, it still would not be on top of anyone’s college choices, especially not for top players like Ushiwaka.

“All the rumours about me are false, I just prefer to go to a college in my hometown, it’s.. easier, and Shibata isn’t that bad either.” Ushijima replied, his face showed no expression but only he knew the exact reason why he chose Shibata College.

Hinata was not his _only_ reason he chose Shibata College, he mainly chose it because he prefered staying at a place that he was use to but no one would really believe this reason, because everyone knew Ushijima was an ambitious player who would only strive for the greatest option. But those three months of practices with Hinata had made him realize something which sort of changed his way of thinking and he came to realization that the greater option might not always be the best option for him.

It surprised everyone, especially his friends and family when he told them his decision to go to Shibata College, and it shocked Tendou even more when he told him that he wanted to stay at Miyagi just in case he could see Hinata once again.

Yes, Hinata was partly his reason for choosing Shibata College.

Tendou might be surprise but he did understand why Ushijima wanted to see Hinata, he realized that Ushijima was ‘kind of’ head over heels for the ginger ever since the practices, even though it might seem highly unlikely that Ushijima was completely smitten over someone. But that was still the case so Tendou decided that instead of getting creeped out by Ushijima’s sudden turn of attitude, he should be using every single chance he had to tease Ushiwaka.

“Tsk, you _actually_ know about the rumours about yourself? Guess you’re not so boring after all~” Oikawa smirked but deep inside, he felt slightly uneasy by the way Ushijima looked at Hinata, it was just so freaking similar to the way he looked at his precious Chibi-chan.

“Hm, I guess choosing Shibata College was indeed a right choice. I promise you that you would never find your life here boring, especially when you find out who’s your other senpais.” Ushijima smirked and it made Oikawa raised his eyebrow as he glared at him. Ignoring Oikawa’s glare, Ushijima turned to look at Hinata one last time and said, “It’s nice to meet you again, Shouyou. If you need any personal practices _again,_ just come to the business department and look for me, I’d be glad to help you out.” and with that, he nodded at everyone before entering the campus, leaving everyone in confusion.

“Chibi-chan!! What did he mean by ‘again’?”

“A-And personal practices? What was he talking about?!”

Ah, things were definitely not going to be boring for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED MORE HINATA HAREM FICS!! there are literally only 35 fics tagged with hinata/everyone on here IT'S SAD!! T___T someone satisfy my needs pls. 
> 
> also, thanks for commenting SERIOUSLY!! <3 yall dunno how much ur comments mean to me it motivates me to write more and more so ty <3 (...pls watch the movie k-12 by melanie martinez and listen to the album it's a work of A R T)


	7. enrollment ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata met someone at the enrollment ceremony but... chaos ensued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read the notes at the end! it's important.

The enrollment ceremony was going to start in about an hour and Hinata being his usual self, decided to go the bathroom just in case his stomach would act up out of nowhere. 

The bathroom had always been a 'dangerous' place, Hinata knew that, but he wasn’t really expecting the bathrooms at Shibata College to be dangerous too. 

“HINATA!! Oh my god, it’s really you!” Hinata wasn’t even able to step foot into the bathroom because he was picked up by a pair of arms all of a sudden and he could feel himself getting spun around, making him dizzy and having the urge to throw up.

“S-Sugawara-senpai! Please l-let me down, I’m going to throw up!” 

The grey-haired man immediately let him down and scratched the back of his head, “Sorry, Hinata! I-I just really missed you!”

Hinata took some deep breaths before looking at Sugawara, an awkward smile plastered on his face but guilt soon filled up his eyes. Sugawara had always been a nice senpai and had always been taking good care of everyone, it was specifically hard for Hinata to avoid him and the _other_ two senpais.

“I’m sorry, Sugawara-senpai... I-I missed you too,” Hinata hugged him without warning and it somehow caught Sugawara off guard, but the older quickly regained his composure and smiled warmly, returning the hug and nuzzled his face into Hinata’s neck.

“It’s okay, Hinata, it’s okay.” Sugawara patted his back softly, the affectionate gesture made Hinata shut his eyes closed as he tightened the embrace around the older’s waist.

“HINATA!! IS THAT YOU, HINATA?!”

Hinata quickly wiped a few tears away and pulled away from the embrace, staring at the two familiar figures who were running towards them.

“AHH!! HINATA, IT’S REALLY YOU! AH I’M GOING TO CRY!”

Hinata was pulled into another embrace and he couldn’t help but giggle, a huge smile on his face.

“T-Tanaka-senpai! Noya-senpai!”

Hinata pulled himself closer to the embrace and nuzzled his face into Tanaka’s neck, not expecting a few tears dropping onto his head.

“Hinata! Y-You’re so mean! YOU MADE US WORRIED!” Tanaka was the first to spoke up and he wasn’t just sobbing, he was crying so bad it pained Hinata to see him in such state.

“Y-Yeah! How dare you avoid us for months without even updating us about your life?! _What if you die?!_ W-We wouldn’t even have a single clue!” Nishinoya was also crying and he even had to wipe his tears away with Tanaka’s shirt, but his words made Hinata giggle and cry at the same time, “N-Noya-senpai, I’m not going to die!”

Nishinoya pulled away from the embrace and glared at the younger, “You _might!”_

Tanaka pulled away from the embrace and nodded furiously, “W-We didn’t know what was going on with your life and it worried the hell out of us… you can be mad at us for whatever reason but you can’t make us worried like that! No matter what you do, you’re still our favorite kouhai and our friend! J-Just please, don’t make us worried like that again!”

Tanaka and Nishinoya had always been the cheerful ones; the former would always make everyone laugh with his hilarious words and he’d always protect his teammates by ‘threatening’ their opponents; and the latter was always supporting his kouhais, cheering them up and staying by their sides. The duo had always been the team’s happy pills and it would be nothing without them, so hearing Tanaka practically begging him to never make them worried anymore really broke his heart.

Hinata stared at his two senpais and his lips wobbled, finally giving up and cried loudly. He had never seen them this upset and worried, he knew he fucked up and he hated it.

“I-I wasn’t mad at you, I’m sorry… but I also missed you a lot!” Hinata bit his lower lip as he tried to stop those tears.

“…It’s okay! It’s okay!” Tanaka and Nishinoya cried louder as they hugged Hinata again, making Sugawara shook his head and chuckle.

“Uh, Sugawara-senpai, what’s going on?”

Sugawara turned around and found Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Kageyama behind him, he widened his eyes and grinned, “Guys! It’s been a while!” the three of them nodded and smiled, “How have you been, senpai?”

They chatted for a short while before Sugawara turned to look at those three who were still, crying and hugging, “They’re having some sort of… reunion, it’s cute isn’t it?” Sugawara chuckled softly.

"Senpais being their usual selves.." the three of them thought with an awkward smile.

Though, Yamaguchi widened his eyes when he noticed those familiar orange locks, “E-Eh?! Hinata?!”

Hearing his name being called, Hinata finally pulled away from the hug and turned to look at Yamaguchi, “Y-Yamaguchi!” he opened his arms and ran towards Yamaguchi, hugging the latter tightly and squealed.

Everyone stared at the pair with a huge smile on their faces, even Kageyama and Tsukishima had a soft smile plastered on their faces.

_ “Feels like the good old time…” _

  

The ceremony just started half an hour ago but Hinata was already squirming in his seat, hands gripping tightly as he waited anxiously for someone.

“Hinata, calm down,” Yachi patted Hinata’s back softly and couldn’t help but chuckled.

Freshmen had been divided according to their majors, Tsukishima —being the only who was majoring in Business— had been placed to the other side while Yamaguchi and Yachi —who were majoring in Interior Design— had been placed right next to Hinata and Kageyama’s major which was Sports Science.

“Okay, okay… ahh, I’m just so excited to see _them_ again!” Hinata grinned, his eyes glimmered with anticipation. 

Kageyama looked at Hinata with the corner of his eye and quickly shifted his attention back to his hands, feeling a rush of jealousy going through his veins. He was also excited to see them again, yet he couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous that Hinata was _that_ excited.

“…he didn’t even look that excited when he saw me at the singles event... HINATA DUMBASS!”

Hinata could feel an oddly familiar rush of coldness around him, he hugged himself tightly and shivered, knitting his brows and making the cutest angry look.

“Hi, Chibi-chan!”

Hinata could feel a pair of arms wrapping itself around his neck and _surprisingly,_ he wasn't shocked by the sudden action. They kept hugging him from behind out of nowhere and it couldn’t really surprise him anymore, but there was still one thing that he couldn’t control and that was the blush that kept appearing on his cheeks.

“O-Oikawa-san! E-Eh.. are you also majoring in Sports Science?” Hinata turned around and found Oikawa sitting right behind him, along with Lev who waved at him with a huge smile.

“L-Lev, you too?”

The pair nodded and Lev grinned widely, “Hinata, we’re gonna spend so much time together!” Hinata blushed a little as he nodded and returned the smile. “Ehh, _I’m_ going to spend more time with Chibi-chan!” Oikawa glared at Lev and turned to look at Hinata, giving him a flirtatious smile that made the younger blush. Hinata avoided eye contact with him but he was blushing so bad anyone who passed by might think he was having a fever.

“Hinata, they’re coming out!” Yachi’s voice soon brought Hinata back to reality, making him turn back to face the stage which made Oikawa and Lev pout sadly, _ahh... I wanna keep talking to Hinata/Chibi-chan!_ the pair glared at the stage, clearly unhappy that the people on stage stole Hinata’s attention from them.

“Let’s give a warm round of applause to our student council’s president and vice president!”

Hinata clapped excitedly as the two familiar faces appeared on the stage, looking as intimidating as usual, though Hinata thought they looked extraordinarily handsome and beautiful.

“Hinata, you’re drooling.”

Kageyama’s deep voice surprised Hinata and he quickly wiped his mouth, realising there was actually no drool coming out from his mouth. He turned to glare at Kageyama but noticed the latter’s eyes were filled with jealousy, Hinata gulped nervously and jokingly bumped his arm to Kageyama’s arm, “H-Haha, Kageyama-kun, why do you look so... expressionless? You need to s-smile~”

Kageyama stared at Hinata and his eyes immediately softened, _why does he has to be so damn cute?_ , he still had no expression on his face but his eyes were no longer filled with jealousy.

“Hello, I am the president of the student council, _Daichi Sawamura_ and this is the vice president, _Asahi Azumane_.” the pair bowed and the hall was soon filled with hands being clapped and screaming from girls.

Hinata pouted slightly, he knew Daichi and Asahi were very good-looking. Asahi might looked really intimidating and a lot of people were afraid of him but no one could deny that he was indeed very handsome, and perhaps the fact that he was in college did change him a little because he didn’t really give off those scary vibes anymore. Daichi was also very attractive and he always had that friendly, smiley vibe even though they all knew he could be pretty scary —especially when he got mad— but he was still very much handsome and it was no surprise that girls were attracted to them.

But it still somehow made Hinata jealous that **he** was so popular among girls…

“We are happy to welcome every one of you to Shibata College, you will be spending the next three or four years of your school life here and it is our duty to make you feel as welcome as possible. Student council serves to help every student and to make the student body better, in order…”

Hinata wasn’t really listening to the rest of Daichi’s speech because he was getting lost in someone else, he couldn’t help but stare at him and pick up on every small action that he made, the way he looked around.. the way he scratched the back of his ear.. the way he looked at him….

_ “E-EHHH?!” _

Daichi was done with his speech and it was Asahi’s turn to introduce the majors and the professors in charge (idrk what they talk about at the enrollment ceremony so), he was feeling slightly anxious but as he introduced more majors, he didn’t feel that anxious anymore.

But when he got to Sports Science, he saw someone familiar, someone way too familiar.

“Next, we have Sports Science, Professor…” Asahi froze when he saw that familiar head of orange hair, those.. fluffy and soft orange locks that he missed so much.

“H-HINATA??!!!” before he knew it, he was already screaming Hinata’s name and making every single person present confused, which resulted in everyone trying to look for this Hinata person. Daichi was shocked not only from Asahi’s sudden rise of voice, but also the name he mentioned.

Everyone was whispering to each other but there were so many people, those whispers got louder and the hall was soon filled with loud voices of people talking and trying to look for Hinata, but throughout all those voices there were two particular voices that stood out most.

“HAHAHA!! ASAHI-SAN!! HAHAHA!!”

“WHO KNEW ASAHI-SAN WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?”

Those voices clearly belonged to none other than Tanaka and Nishinoya. Oddly enough, they were laughing so loud almost everyone could hear it even though they were on the second floor.

The hall was chaotic, professors were all panicking and trying to make everyone quiet down but no one really cared much about the professors but rather the current chaos.

Asahi might be feeling embarrassed by the chaotic situation that he caused but no one, no one would be more embarrassed than Hinata.

“Ahh…. THIS IS SO AWKWARD! WHAT IS GOING ON?” Hinata hid his face into his hands as his ears turned redder and redder, three pairs of eyes staring at him and then turning to glare at Asahi in jealousy.

_ Oh great, now everyone’s going to know Hinata is the person Asahi Azumane screams about at the enrollment ceremony. Just, great. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be a little long so i apologize in advance. 
> 
> i'm sorry for the long wait, i wrote this chapter about a month or two months ago but i've been really struggling with the way i write, so i didn't feel like it was good enough to post it on here. a few weeks ago, i finally felt like i was ready to continue writing this story so i did, i was planning to update the story but someone told me that my story was plagiarised on wattpad. i felt utterly disappointed and upset by the person's actions, i reported the story and it was taken down TWICE but the person continued to publish the story and it is still on wattpad. they claimed that they're "inspired" but how is it "inspired" if you copied the first six chapters and wrote the rest of the chapters? no matter how "good" an author you are, if you copy someone's work then that's PLAGIARISM, it is not something to be proud of. and the fact that some of their supposedly readers left some comments on MY story that i should refrain from taking someone's VERSION of my story if i am not going to update it constantly. what kind of logic is that? i should just let someone copy my story and "continue" it just because i am not updating the story frequently? 
> 
> it is MY story and i have not given anyone right to copy everything and "continue" it. so please, stop doing that because it is really disrespectful. i have been disappointed in my own writing and i admit it isn't the best but i still worked hard on it, you do not plagiarise someone's work and still play the victim card when "your" story got taken down. 
> 
> i am not the best author but i DO have my own life, i'm a real person and i have the right to update this story whenever i want, it does not give you the right to plagiarise it just because i haven't update it.
> 
> also, i'm really sorry to my readers! the last time i updated this story was around september and it had been a long while, i'm truly sorry! but i'm just trying to make this story as interesting as possible and i hope it wouldn't disappoint yall. 
> 
> this is the ORIGINAL story and if you ever happen to stumble upon the EXACT same story on any site, it is a plagiarised story and please do inform me. i have been reading ur comments and it's rly giving me motivation to write this story, so ty and i love u!! <3


	8. reunion & roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who shares a room together?

The incident at the enrollment ceremony was pretty embarrassing for Hinata, but deep down he felt slightly.. contented? It made him feel like he was _still_ important to Asahi because if he wasn’t, why would Asahi look so glad to see him again?

“…or maybe I’m just getting my hopes up,” Hinata muttered sadly which made the other boys stare at him in confusion.

The ceremony just ended and they were going to the cafeteria to have lunch, it was huge and filled with loads of people so it wasn’t surprising that they received plenty of stares from almost everyone. They were all attractive and as years went by, each of them matured really well physically and mentally, it would be weird not to steal a few glances at them especially for the fact that they were a group of attractive boys.

“Chibi-chan, why do you look so upset? Smile, baby,” Oikawa stood in front of Hinata, making the younger stopped in his track before he cupped Hinata’s face into his hands, giving him a warm smile.

Hinata was slightly surprised but perhaps Oikawa’s smile was some sort of magic, it made Hinata smile and slightly leaned into his touch.

“There it is! A beautiful smile, _good boy_.” Oikawa pulled his hands away and ruffled Hinata’s hair, not really realising the effect of his praise. 

Hinata was blushing madly and he was slightly taken aback. It wasn’t exactly obvious, but Hinata had a praise kink and hearing Oikawa praising him for being a good boy truly made him feel like his legs were going to give out. 

Oikawa stole a glance at Hinata and smirked, maybe he _did_ know the effect of his praise. 

“Hinata! We saved some seats for you guys, come on!” Tanaka yelled and waved at them, a huge grin on his face. 

Hinata waved back and hurried over, plopping himself down next to Tanaka and greeted the rest of his senpais. 

“Hinata, it’s been so long! How have you been?” Daichi smiled warmly and Hinata felt guilty, again.

“I’ve been good, senpai! How about you?” Hinata quickly returned the smile and he chatted with Daichi for a while.

“H-Hinata! D-Do you want to get something to eat? I’m familiar with the cafeteria s-so I can get something for you if you want!” 

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice as people started whispering to each other, all the attention in the cafeteria was suddenly shifted to them.

Hinata somehow froze, he couldn’t really feel his body as he stared at Asahi, his mind completely stopped working and he had his mouth agape, words not coming out from it. 

“U-Uh, I’m sorry, did I scare you? Oh! A-And I’m so sorry for what happened just now! I was just surprised to see you there..” Asahi scratched the back of his head, not realizing that _this_ would bring even more attention to them than the incident at the ceremony. 

“I- I..” Hinata was still unable to make out any words, he just stared at Asahi, his body still frozen as his face turned redder and redder. 

“U-Um, Hinata?” Tanaka softly nudged him on his shoulder.

“I-I’M SORRY!” however, Hinata got up from his seat and bowed at Asahi, not realising that he was practically yelling. 

As soon as he realized his action, he immediately closed his mouth and looked around the cafeteria, finding every single pair of eyes staring at him. He gulped anxiously and immediately sat back down, hiding his face into his hands. 

Asahi was kind of surprise that Hinata apologized, he knew the latter wasn’t just apologizing randomly but for what happened a year ago. He was the one who _kissed_ Hinata right before the day Karasuno was going to the final, both of them were just going for a walk to help calm down Hinata’s nerves but before they could part their ways back home, Asahi pulled Hinata into a kiss and it just happened so quickly. 

The kiss was probably part of the reason why Hinata really decided to avoid everyone, especially Asahi, but he didn’t really do anything wrong other than avoiding Asahi. But Asahi knew that was the only thing Hinata could do because if it was him, he most probably would choose to avoid the person who kissed him out of nowhere, especially if they were just friends. 

Asahi chuckled —surprising everyone— and leaned his body over, ruffling Hinata’s hair fondly, “It’s okay, Hinata. I’m sorry _too,”_ his hand slowly went down to Hinata’s face, softly rubbing his thumb against Hinata’s soft cheek before pulling his hand away and gave the younger a smile, “I’ll get you rice with raw egg, be right back.” and with that, Asahi left the table and also left everyone stunned from his actions. 

The cafeteria was soon filled with noises again but everyone’s topic of conversations were mostly about the interaction between Asahi and _the_ Hinata. 

Hinata was clearly surprised but also shy from Asahi’s actions, while the boys (except tanaka and nishinoya who were busy teasing hinata) were extremely jealous, it was obvious that Asahi was practically claiming to everyone in the cafeteria that Hinata was someone important to him. 

Kageyama was fuming; Kuroo literally broke his chopsticks; Tsukishima had no expression on his face but the grip on his fist was so tight it was clear he was also unhappy; Lev was pouting sadly but his eyes were full of jealousy while Oikawa was smiling in the scariest way possible and it terrified the hell out of Yachi and Yamaguchi. 

Ushijima —who had been standing next to a vending machine and watching the incident the whole time— was also fuming, it made his blood boil in jealousy and he somehow regretted accepting that internship offer years ago, if he stayed at Miyagi, he might still have a chance to get closer with Hinata instead of watching someone stealing all of Hinata’s attention and perhaps, his heart as well.

 

Hinata realized that Asahi’s popularity at Shibata College was insane, the older still kind of had a tiny little scary vibe but he guessed that college girls liked scary guys? And aside from his godly beautiful face, he was the student council’s vice president and he was also on the volleyball team. A scary guy who was also good at sports? People probably dig that. 

Hinata also figured out that Daichi was really popular, as he already had witnessed his popularity at the ceremony. But other than the two guys who had been studying in Shibata longer than them, the ginger realized that their group also became popular within hours. 

First of all, Kageyama might look really intimidating but some people recognized him from their volleyball matches and people started spreading news about him being able to play volleyball —he clearly was attractive too— so girls started to steal a few glances at him and it soon turned into a small little fan club. Hinata was still surprised at how quick Kageyama gained a fan club, like, that was only… an hour?  

Then there was Lev who was half-Russian, not only was he really tall he also had a godlike face, every inch was beautiful and detailed, and not to mention that he had a really charming and friendly smile. Tsukishima on the other hand, might looked quiet and slightly intimidating, but his tall height also made him stood out a lot especially for the fact that he did give off some mystery vibe. Girls love that, didn’t they? 

Oikawa, _ugh,_ was obviously popular. It would be weird if he wasn’t, his face.. that astonishingly beautiful face was impossible to resist. Besides, Oikawa was so popular back in high school and he had so many fangirls, it was not a surprise that he had girls staring at him as soon as he arrived at the campus. Oikawa Tooru was a popular name anyway, the Great King's amazing serves were really popular in quite a lot of colleges and universities, he might already have a little fan club in Shibata when he was still in high school. 

Iwaizumi was also recognized by some people as the ace of Aoba Johsai’s volleyball team, he was pretty attractive so it was no doubt that girls would be all over him. Yamaguchi was really cute and he instantly made some girls coo over him, he might not be really short like Hinata but he just looked so adorable people were cooing over how blessed they were to have him as their kouhai. Yachi was really cute too, but as years passed by, she matured really quickly and not only did she look cute she was also really pretty, not to mention that a few particular girls had been staring at her and their attention made other people notice Yachi as well. 

Aside from them, there was Kuroo who had a face that looked like it was sculptured out of a Greek God statue, girls had already been staring at him when they first entered the campus and Hinata realized that he was indeed very popular in Shibata. Kuroo was in his second year even though he was supposed to be in the third year now, but he failed his second semester so he had to re-take the whole semester. It was still a conspiracy to everyone as to how he still had his sports scholarship, Hinata guessed that it was mainly because Kuroo participated in the nationals when he was still in high school or perhaps he was just so beautiful, the school couldn’t resist him and continued providing him scholarships.

 _“That’s highly impossible, not everything’s about appearances, dumbass Hinata.”_ Kageyama said that when Hinata told him about his thoughts, though Hinata wasn’t sure if Kageyama was just speaking facts or.. he was just jealous. 

Ushijima was already in his third year, he gained his popularity very quickly as he was one of the country’s top three aces, he was already famous in high school so it was no doubt that he’d be popular in college. Even way before he came to Shibata College, he already had an insane popularity here and everyone was surprised to find out that he would be attending Shibata College. Tanaka and Nishinoya were also really popular, they were on the volleyball team too so girls had been noticing them during volleyball matches as they were the loudest and most energetic duos.

Last, there was Hinata who at first, gained his popularity because of Asahi. Everyone had been talking about ‘Asahi’s Hinata’ and as soon as they found out that he was _the_ Hinata they really paid a lot of attention to him, some even recognized him as one of Karasuno’s former player and the one who was part of the freak duo along with Kageyama.  Hinata might be the shortest in their group but he stood out the most, if not the second. He had a really cute face and his orange hair made him stood out a lot, not to mention that his height made him look even more adorable, there was no doubt that some people were already crushing on him, it was too hard to resist against such a cute little fluffball like him. 

It made the boys jealous as hell but there was truly nothing that could make them even more jealous than the current situation. 

Hinata’s roommates. 

“We can’t choose our roommates? What’s the point of living here, then?” Oikawa was furious, he was already having a headache that he had not one, not two, but almost the entire college crushing on Hinata, he was definitely not going to give anyone the chance to be Hinata’s roommates, who knew what they might do to him? 

“Tch, Oikawa-san, you’re the most dangerous choice as Hinata’s roommate,” Tsukishima said as he clearly heard Oikawa’s mutters.

“As if! I’d protect Chibi-chan, none of you would even have a chance to stand close to him!” Oikawa glared at the younger.

“Oikawa-san, sorry to burst your bubble but I’m the one who’s going to protect Hinata!” Lev declared and started a glaring competition with Oikawa.

“There’s no point of arguing, everyone’s roommates had already been decided,” Daichi said as he smacked both Oikawa and Lev’s heads, earning whines from them.

“Here’s the list of your rooms, thankfully you’re all sharing a room with the people you know, except Yachi, but I promise you your roommates are all nice,” Daichi gave her a reassuring smile. “-so I assume you’d be able to get along. Now, go unpack and we’ll meet you after two hours, there will be a party at a karaoke bar tonight and we’ll introduce our volleyball teammates to you.” Daichi gave them one last nod before leaving the dorm with Asahi who smiled at Hinata sweetly and made the younger blush. 

“A party? Already? Hah! This is going to be fun!” Oikawa cheered, he was very excited to party all night but he was _mostly_ looking forward to party with Hinata. 

“Shittykawa, you’re imagining some dirty shit, aren’t you?” Iwaizumi asked with an expressionless look. 

“W-What? I’m not!” Oikawa turned to look at Hinata who was blushing madly and quickly denied, a blush slowly appeared on his cheeks as well.

“Let’s just look at the list,” Kuroo interrupted the conversation and it brought everyone’s attention, they looked at the paper Kuroo was holding and almost everyone was looking for Hinata’s name.

As soon as they found out who their roommates were, whines and chants could be heard from each of them. 

Whines were clearly more than chants, as a room was only limited to four person which also meant some of them couldn’t share a room with Hinata. 

“Ahhh, why am I sharing a room with Tsukki?” Lev whined. “..could you please not call me Tsukki?” Tsukishima was clearly dissatisfied too. “Tsukki, we’re sharing a room!” though Yamaguchi was happy that Tsukishima was one of his roommates, and Tsukishima was also glad that at least he still had Yamaguchi. “Guess I’ll have to share a room with the three of you, then.” Iwaizumi approached the trio and they gave him a respectful nod, as he was the oldest among them. 

“Kenma, looks like you’ll be sharing a room with us!” Tanaka gave him a huge grin. “Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you! Ahh, it’s been a year since we’ve had a new roommate!” Nishinoya smiled brightly. Kenma nodded but deep down, he was worried that he would be the one taking care of these two.

“..oh my god, Yachi! You’re sharing a room with the popular girls!” Tanaka took a look at the paper and stared at Yachi, somehow jealous of her. “T-The popular girls?” Yachi was already panicking, oh shit.. popular girls.. pretty girls… “YACHI-SAN! ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU NEED WATER?” 

All the rooms had been decided, including Hinata’s.

“YES! YES YES YES! THANK YOU GOD!” Oikawa was practically screaming and chanting, he actually looked happier than the times he won a volleyball match.

“CHIBI-CHAN, YOU’RE SHARING A BUNK WITH ME!” Kuroo picked Hinata up easily and spun him around, placing soft kisses on his head. 

“K-Kuroo-san..” Hinata was dizzy and he wasn’t sure if it was because Kuroo was spinning him or he was too anxious from the fact that his roommates were… Oikawa, Kuroo and Kageyama. 

Kageyama was the only one who didn’t say anything, but he was gripping onto the paper tightly and he had such a huge smile plastered on his face it creeped the hell out of Hinata.

“Go away! Chibi-chan is sharing a bunk with me!” Oikawa pushed Kuroo away.

“Uh, no! I’ve been using that room for three years so I’m practically the owner of the room, I get to decide who shares a bunk and Hinata WILL be sharing a bunk with me!” Kuroo also pushed him away and the pair soon started to push each other childishly, making Iwaizumi sighed embarrassingly as he quickly pulled those two away from each other before the dorm supervisor could come and yell at them for causing noises. 

“Well, let’s go unpack now, we’d have to meet up with Daichi-san and Asahi-san in two hours.” Iwaizumi said and everyone nodded.

Oikawa held Hinata’s hand and quickly dragged him to their room with Kuroo and Kageyama running after them.

“…what should I do with them?” Iwaizumi thought and shook his head in defeat, dragging his luggage as he walked to his room with his other roommates. 

 

——

  
Oikawa was still holding Hinata’s hand as they walked to their room, the latter lowering his head and blushing madly as he let Oikawa held his hand. 

“Here we are!” Kuroo grinned as they stopped in front of a room, the former captain pushing the door open and revealing the inside of the room. 

The room was spacious and it was a little too big for a typical dorm room, there was a medium-sized living room, a kitchen at the back and two smaller bathrooms at the very end, it looked like an apartment rather than a dorm room, to be honest. Their bedroom was next to the nearest bathroom and it had two bunk beds, one of the bottom bunks clearly occupied by Kuroo. There were also two small study tables in the front and four closets at the very end of the room, it was so spacious it made the room look a lot bigger. 

“Oh, my, god,” Hinata dropped his jaw in awe, he wasn’t expecting their dorm room to be this big because Shibata College wasn’t a private college nor a top college that could afford having a big, well-furnished dorm. But this? This was something Hinata had only seen in animes like _Ouran High School_. 

“How is this room so huge? This is literally a house, seriously! You have everything! A living room, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and four freaking closets! I honestly thought we had to use a public bathroom because that was most of the case at most of the colleges!” Oikawa was truly surprise, from what he heard, Shibata College was only famous for their sports department but it was not _that_ famous to the point that they could afford to have such an amazing dorm. 

“Hm, well, what can I say? Never judge a book by its cover,” Kuroo smirked, finding their reactions entertaining. 

“Anyway, this is my bunk so Hinata, you can use the top one! Or if you’d like the bottom one, I could exchange it with you.” Kuroo ‘offered’ and Hinata nodded quickly, “Y-Yes please, I’m afraid that I might fall off the bunk..” Hinata said meekly, his face turned redder in embarrassment but his words just made the other three boys coo mentally. 

“I’d catch you if you fall!” Oikawa stated, making Hinata’s heart skipped a beat. 

“That’s so lame,” Kuroo rolled his eyes. 

“It’s not!” 

“It is,”

“Whatever! Anyway, Tobio-chan, I’m taking the top bunk,” Oikawa said and Kageyama nodded, it wasn’t like he really cared if he took the top or bottom bunk anyway. 

“Huh, I thought you’d make a fuss about not being able to share a bunk with Chibi-chan.” Kuroo smirked but he was pretty confused and he felt even more confused when a smirk crept up to the corner of Oikawa’s mouth.

_“Tobio-chan, let’s have Hinata share a bunk with Kuroo,”_

_“Huh? But why? I thought you wanted to share it with Hinata?”_

_“Tsk, this is why you’ve never had a boyfriend or girlfriend!”_

_Kageyama glared at the older._

_“If he shares a bunk with Kuroo, we’d get to see his sleeping face in the other bunk! It’d be a beautiful view, trust me.” Oikawa grinned._

_Kageyama widened his eyes, amazed at the way Oikawa’s brain worked in such an intelligent way when it came to stuff about love. (no sarcasm intended)_

_But the way the older smirked was really terrifying._

“You’ll see.” Oikawa gave Kuroo a creepy smile before he went to unpack his stuff, leaving the latter confused and slightly defensive. 

“..he better not try anything,” Kuroo thought, puffing out a breath before he went to pick up his stuff and placed it in the top bunk instead. 

Hm, their lives were definitely going to be extremely chaotic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!! i'm so so SO sorry for not updating, i've been really tired and everything's a mess which really makes me lose the motivation to write, i apologize! but at the same time, i've been reading ur comments and i greatly appreciate them, i know i've said this A LOT of times hh but i really am not satisfied with my writing and i often compare my works to others, which is not a very healthy thing to do and i always get upset because i noticed how bland my writing is, but ur comments made me SO happy i just want to improve myself so ty so so much <3


	9. the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's still chaotic, it's still gay, it's still everyone being whipped for hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure how volleyball clubs work in college and i just gathered some information i found from the internet, so i'm sorry if it's not accurate!

“I’M NOT WEARING THAT!!!” 

The party was starting in an hour and almost everyone had gotten ready, except the ones in Room 266.

“Hinata~ You wore this at the singles event anyway! It’d be even more suitable to wear it to the party! Please, Chibi-chan~” Oikawa pleaded, holding the top and the skirt Hinata wore at the singles event. 

“No no no! H-How did you even get that?” Hinata furrowed his brows, he wore that as a disguise to help Yachi but never would he expect to see that outfit again. It wasn’t like he would ever need to wear it again, anyway. 

“Well, Yachi is a very helpful friend.”

“Y-Yachi?! Did she give it to you? A-And when did Yachi become your friend?”

“Ehh? Chibi-chan, are you jealous?” Oikawa smirked. 

“W-What? I’m not! That’s not even the point!” Hinata pouted and looked away from Oikawa. 

“Hmm, how about this, we’re going to bring the outfit to the party and we’re going to play Truth or Dare, you’d have to pick dare if the bottle lands on you and we’d consider if we want you to wear this~” Kuroo suggested with a smirk displayed on his face. 

“H-Huh? Why do I have to pick dare?!” 

“Chibi-chan...” Kuroo pouted and Oikawa was giving him puppy eyes, Kageyama looking at them in disgust. Hinata tried to stifle a chuckle but failed, they both looked immensely adorable but it was also kind of funny to look at, they had always been intimidating despite their good looks so it was rather unusual to see this adorable side of them.

Hinata wasn't complaining, though.  

“O-Okay, fine!” Hinata pouted and the pair grinned widely, "-but you can’t do anything on purpose to make the bottle land on me, d-deal?” Hinata held out his pinky cutely. 

Kuroo chuckled as he wrapped his pinky around Hinata’s, “Deal.” 

 

“Guys, you’re finally here!” as soon as they walked into the karaoke bar, they could see Tanaka and Nishinoya singing a song at the front.

“Hi, senpais!” Hinata greeted them with a huge smile while the others gave them a nod.

“Come on, guys! I’ll introduce our teammates to you!” Daichi signalled them as they all walked out of the room, waving goodbyes at their senpais before entering the room next to theirs.

“Guys! I need your attention for a second!” Daichi raised his voice a little and the music in the room was immediately turned off. 

Hinata realised that there were more than ten people in here, every single one of them looking as intimidating as possible. Hinata was anxious all of a sudden, not only did they look intimidating, they were so tall it made Hinata felt extremely small, way smaller than usual.

“They were my kouhais and opponents from high school, they just enrolled today and they’re all going to try out for the volleyball club,” Daichi introduced and there was a fatherly smile on his face.

“Ahh, Daichi-senpai, so some of them are from Karasuno?” one of the tallest guys asked. 

“Who were your opponents? Which school were they from?” 

Questions were suddenly being thrown at them and it surely did not calm their nerves. 

“Oh wait, isn’t that Oikawa Tooru? From Aoba Johsai!” another guy —perhaps the tallest one— got up from the couch and pointed at Oikawa in surprise. 

“Ah, yes, I am, haha~ Nice to meet you, senpais~” Oikawa smiled at them. 

“Wahh, you’re the same age as me, aren’t you! Why are you a freshman, then?” 

Kuroo and Lev snickered and it made Oikawa blush in embarrassment.

“Haha, well... I dropped out of my previous college because accounting sucks. So I figured I’d just attend Shibata which is, my second college option.” Oikawa tried to smile in the nicest way possible.

“Eh? I heard that you were attending a college in Tokyo, guess the city life isn’t cut out for you too, hahaha!” the guy laughed and his friends joined in, making Oikawa slightly embarrassed. 

“Akagi, no offense, but you got kicked out of your college last year due to an unacceptable amount of absences, at least Oikawa-san made it through college, he realised that accounting wasn't for him and went for the second option, what’s so funny about that?” Asahi appeared out of nowhere and spoke with the coldest tone ever. 

Those guys stopped laughing and their faces turned red in embarrassment. 

“Asahi is right, you guys are sophomores so I’d really appreciate it if you could treat your kouhais nicely, whether if they’re going to make it to the team. I’d never tolerate any sort of bullying or even the slightest bit of mocking and shaming, do you understand?” Daichi’s voice was deep and his tone was scary, it had been such a long while since they had seen this terrifying side of him. 

“Yes, Daichi-senpai.” they responded meekly, but the guy —Akagi— looked really, really pissed off. 

Oikawa was slightly pissed too, but he was honestly surprised that Asahi and Daichi would defend him against their teammates, even though they were not friends and just mere acquaintances. 

“So this is why Karasuno was such a great team huh…” Oikawa thought, a smile slowly appeared on his face.

“Anyway, our volleyball club has over fifty members including me, Asahi-san, Tanaka-san, Noya-san, Kuroo-san, and Ushijima-san,” unexpectedly, the last name made everyone widened their eyes.

“Wait, you’re saying that… Ushijima might be our... teammate?” Oikawa asked. “Yes, _if_ you’re able to make it on the team,” Daichi replied. 

“J-Japan?! O-Our teammate?” Hinata was truly surprised, Ushijima… one of Japan’s top three aces... could be his teammate? If Hinata could make it to the team, he wasn’t sure if he was able to play along Ushijima, the latter was just so... powerful. 

“Aside from that, we have two teams that would compete in different tournaments, one team would compete in intercollegiate and another team would usually compete in local tournaments. There are six players in the starting lineup in both teams so if you could make it to the team this Saturday, it doesn’t mean you’re guaranteed to be a regular.”

“You are still allowed to go to training camps if you’re not a regular, but you would only go there as a substitute or a club member, that also goes for the same as practice matches with other colleges, is that clear?” they nodded but it was obvious that some of them were slightly disappointed. 

Karasuno's volleyball team used to struggle with the number of players they had, so it was new for them and it surely made them anxious. 

As if he could sense their sudden change of mood, Daichi patted Kageyama —who was standing right next to him— and gave them a comforting smile, “College is so much more different than high school, competition exists not only outside of school but also between us. Only the best players can be a regular and compete for Shibata, that’s the basic rule. There are so many members right now but it’s a new year, meaning there would be other freshmen who would come try out for the team as well.” 

“But there’s nothing to worry about if you’re a good player, most of us started as substitutes or just club members but look at us, we’re regulars now so just have faith in yourself, alright?” Asahi smiled sweetly and someone almost blushed because of how beautiful Asahi looked when he smiled. 

“Let’s not think too much about it, okay? Have fun, and enjoy the night!” 

Hinata was getting excited about the party, but he felt slightly uneasy by the way Akagi glared at Oikawa.

_“I really hope there’s not going to be any serious bad blood between them..”_

 

Maybe the party wasn’t such a great idea after all.

Kageyama dreaded going to the party, but he thought that having Hinata at the party might make it less sufferable.

Oh, boy was he wrong.

During the first hour of the party, everything seemed fine and Kageyama was actually having fun, and that was the case for Tsukishima and Kenma too. They hadn’t started drinking but they were having a lot of fun, singing their favorite songs together and chatting about their lives, but things got a little out of hand when they started drinking…

Tanaka and Nishinoya were the ones Kageyama least expected to get drunk first, they honestly didn’t seem like the type who would get drunk by having one, tiny little shot of alcohol. But here they were, getting their asses drunk and Tanaka was even trying to pull his shirt off.

“NOYA-SAN!! STOP ENCOURAGING HIM TO BE NAKED!! ASAHI, PLEASE HELP ME GET TANAKA OFF THE TABLE!!” 

Hinata giggled at the sight of Daichi trying to pull Tanaka off the table but clearly, he was having a hard time because drunk Tanaka was even more uncontrollable than sober Tanaka. Hinata took another countless sip of the alcohol in front of him and it was starting to worry the rest of the guys, it was the first time Hinata had alcohol, they were all skeptical to let him drink but no one was able to say no to his puppy eyes. But they really regretted it because they would rather be heartless for once and reject Hinata than seeing the latter getting all giggly (it was rly cute tho) and trying to copy Tanaka by pulling his shirt off.

“Hehehe, stop it! I wanna.. *hiccups* I wanna pull my shirt off, too! Just like Tanaka-senpai~ Hehehe…” Hinata giggled as he tried to push Kenma and Yamaguchi away. 

“Shouyou, please, you would regret doing this when you’re finally sober,” Kenma’s voice was soft and he was so patient, but he still had a frown on his face as he tried to stop Hinata from being shirtless. 

“K-Kenma… why are you frowning? Smile~” Hinata giggled once again as he pushed Kenma’s cheeks up with his fingers, forcing Kenma to smile.

“Hinata, Kenma-san is right, you’d regret it…” Yamaguchi pouted as he tried to push Hinata back to the couch. 

“R-Regret what? Hehe~” 

Kageyama massaged his temple and glared at the drunk orange head, he sighed and turned to look at the others for help, “What should we do? He’s not even listening to Kenma-san!” 

“Yachi-san and Shimizu-senpai are not even here, they’re probably the only ones who could make Hinata listen to them,” Tsukishima sighed. 

Yachi was supposed to come to the party with them but her roommates had a party at another karaoke bar and she was invited. Oddly enough, Yachi accepted the invitation and was so stoked to go to the party, it was a little shocking because Yachi had always been so shy around people she just met, they honestly thought she would come to their party instead. But they were still happy for her because she finally seemed to be making some progress with socialising. 

But her presence would really be a big help right now.

“Hm… I have an idea!” Oikawa smirked as he approached Hinata who was halfway through being shirtless.

“Chibi-chan~” Oikawa lowered his body and placed both of his hands on Hinata’s shoulder, making the latter stared at him in confusion.

“O-Oikawa-san?” Hinata tilted his head to the side before bursting into a fit of giggles, “Oikawa-san! A-Are you enjoying the party? It’s so fun! The alcohol tastes weird but it’s making me feel so happy! Hehe, Oikawa-san…” 

Oikawa chuckled softly but he could feel the heat growing on his cheeks when the drunk, tiny middle blocker called his name in the softest voice.

“Of course I’m enjoying the party, but did you forget that… we’re supposed to play Truth or Dare? You _promised_ us, didn’t you?” 

Oikawa’s words worked like magic because as soon as he said that, Hinata finally stopped giggling and instead, widened his eyes.

“T-Truth or Dare?”

“Yup! Be a _good boy_ and keep your promises, okay?” Oikawa ruffled his hair and smiled in a way that made Hinata feel slightly unease.

“Come on, guys! We’re gonna play Truth or Dare!” Oikawa turned around and faced the other guys, “…Daichi-san, perhaps you should just punch Tanaka-san and knock him out.” Daichi laughed awkwardly before doing _exactly_ what Oikawa said. 

“AHHH!! TANAKA IS DEAD!!!”

“NISHINOYA, SHUT UP BEFORE I PUNCH YOU TOO!”

 

  
“Well, who wants to go first?” 

“Me! Me! Me!” Tanaka raised his hand excitedly like a little kid. 

Daichi’s punch was not that hard and it _only_ made Tanaka’s nose bled, but miraculously it made him sober and he was finally conscious enough to realise how embarrassing he was. 

Tanaka spun the bottle and it landed on Sugawara who just arrived five minutes ago.

“Suga-senpai, truth or dare?”

“Hm… truth,” 

“Have you ever had any romantic feelings for any of us?” most of them made teasing noises that were awfully unpleasant to Sugawara’s ears and Nishinoya was even singing ‘suga-senpai and his crush, sitting under a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!’. 

Sugawara came out to the team as bisexual after he graduated from Karasuno, it had always been kind of obvious that he had a crush on _someone_ but he never specifically told anyone. 

The setter widened his eyes and his face turned completely red, he smiled awkwardly and tried to search for help from anyone, but all he received was playful stares from them and it was not much of a help, not even the slightest bit. 

“…u-um, well, uh… I guess?” 

“Ehh! That’s not a specific answer, we don’t accept that!” Nishinoya whined. 

Sugawara slightly pouted and tried to intimidate them with his glare but it clearly didn’t work, “Ahh… I give up!” and with that, he quickly chugged down a shot of alcohol before anyone could make him give in to telling them his answer. 

“Suga-senpai, that’s not fun at all!”

“Yeah, yeah! Suga-senpai, that’s so boring!”

“AHH DAICHI-SENPAI! WHY DID YOU HIT US?” 

Tanaka and Nishinoya finally quiet down for the first time ever after receiving a smack on their heads from Daichi, they rubbed their heads and pouted in defeat. 

Sugawara gave Daichi a thankful smile but he didn’t expect the latter to widen his eyes and blushed, Sugawara was confused but deep down, he was also sort of (gay) panicking. 

“Erm, anyway, it’s my turn now,” Sugawara cleared his throat and spun the bottle, though he couldn’t help but felt like someone was staring very intensely at the bottle, he looked around and found Oikawa ‘trying’ to burn holes into the bottle with his eyes. _“Why is his acting so strange?”_ Sugawara shook his head and focused his attention on the bottle that landed on… well, Hinata. 

“YES!! YES!!” 

Oikawa got up from his seat all of a sudden and screamed excitedly, surprising everyone and almost giving Tanaka a heart attack. 

“Oikawa-san, why do you look so excited?” Sugawara patted his own chest and puffed out a breath, giving Oikawa a confusing look. 

“I had a deal with Chibi-chan right before we came here, and since the bottle just landed on Chibi-chan, he had to do what he promised me!” Oikawa grinned and winked at Hinata who was practically at a loss for words, for he thought the possibility of the bottle landing on him was low. 

“So, Chibi-chan, truth or dare?” Oikawa smiled smugly at Hinata who pouted, “U-Um, well, I choose dare…” he glared at the older as if he was asking ‘are you happy now?’ in which Oikawa responded with a very satisfied grin. 

“Hinata, I dare you to wear the outfit that you wore at the singles event!” 

It wasn’t really the first time Oikawa had call him by his given name, but it always felt like the first time because it rarely happened as the older would usually call him ‘Chibi-chan’. So hearing Oikawa calling him that only made Hinata feel a thousand times more nerve-wracking because Oikawa basically announced to everyone that he had been to a singles event. 

“B-But you said you’d think about it!” 

“I did think about it! And I think this is the wiser choice!” Oikawa grinned.

“Uh, but what outfit is it?” Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow and stared at Oikawa suspiciously. “You’ll see!” Oikawa winked again and gestured Kuroo who nodded at him. 

Kuroo went over to pick up his backpack and every pair of eyes were on him, closely paying attention to every single one of his movement. 

“Chibi-chan,” Oikawa suddenly whispered, “even though it was meant to be a dare, but I still want to make sure that you’re completely comfortable to wear it in front of everyone.” to be truthful, Hinata was taken aback. 

Hinata was very skeptical when they suggested the idea in the first place, he wasn’t sure how the others would react to him cross-dressing and the thought made him really uneasy, but he didn’t expect that Oikawa would want to make sure that he was truly comfortable about it and it just warmed his heart so much.

“Yes, Oikawa-san,” Hinata gave him a reassuring smile.

“Here you go, Chibi-chan.” Kuroo handed the top and skirt to Hinata and the others couldn’t help but widened their eyes. Hinata blushed and slightly lowered his head, he had never felt so anxious, not even during the singles event. But what he saw made him feel a whole lot better, and it actually gave him a little bit of confidence.

He saw confusion and surprise in their eyes but there was none, not even a hint of disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! ok i'm really, really sorry for not updating for two months! hhh tbh i didn't even realise its been two months (well almost?) and i'm sorry! so this chapter is longer than usual (i guess??? hhh) and i hope you'd like it!
> 
> um but i got some bad news, this is the last chapter saved in my drafts and i have not been having any inspiration lately, so it's going to take me even longer to update again and i'm really sorry :( i don't want to rush it and simply write it without putting any effort because this fic is important to me and it has gotten so much love i just want to give it my best, so i'd probably start writing after season four ends. i dont catch up every week because watching the entire season without having to wait for new episodes is obviously better? like, you won't forget some of the things that happened in the previous episodes and it'd actually give me more inspiration to write so i hope you'd understand that. 
> 
> anyway, ty for your lovely comments i really appreciate it! ily <3


End file.
